Returning Home to find Danger
by Annabellekel
Summary: Sarah has come home, She and Jareth are soon thrown into a whirlwind of adventure and danger as they seek help from the four Kingdoms to protect Sarah from Jareths banished Cousin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Labyrinth or its original characters.

Original Characters

Elizabeth : Rachel Weize

Iason: Ewan Mcgregor

Marcus : Daniel Craig

Violet : Violet Mcgraw

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Underground

Five years, it had been five years, three months and twenty three days since Sarah's return. A content smile rested on her face as she gathered the layers of her gown to make her way to 'their' thrown room.

*Five years earlier*

Sitting in her apartment alone, she took out a solitary cupcake adorned with a golden star shaped candle, it's flame dancing wildly. She closed her eyes, the glow of the candle illuminating her soft features, which made her silent audience tilt his head in wonder. How she had grown beautifully, his sarah. The weight of the Crystal ball on his fingertips becoming increasingly present as he hoped of a whisper of a wish, the wish. He peered again, her angelic face hiding the loneliness she'd endured for so long, this year was to be 21st birth year. He watch as she gracefully blew out the candle wordlessly, but as clear as day he heard her heart. 'I wish I was back home...with the Goblin King'

And just like that. She was. She was not confused when her surroundings changed and morphed into the walls of the castle, Underground. It was when she locked eyes with him, that her heart raced, searching her soul for and explanation to give, a word to offer. She was nervous and comfortable all at once.

"Welcome home Sarah" Jareth smiled widely at her.

That was five years, three months and twenty three days ago today, Sarah mused as she walked the halls. How much has changed in five years. When she'd arrived, the Labyrinth was in disrepair, her memories of a lush thriving, magical land were no more. The Labyrinth, was alive. And it's heart... had returned. No sooner then Sarah's arrival did the Labyrinth begin to grow, it's barren, bleak grays vined into magnificent colors, it didn't become the Labyrinth Jareth had once made, no; for now the Labyrinth grew from the heart of the queen. Making Jareth and all of the Underground very aware of the Magic that Sarah possesses, Fay magic.

It took only four weeks of Sarah's presence in the underground to fully restore the Labyrinth, and one evening as Sarah and Jareth wandered the gardens, a crystal ball rolled toward them, making clinking noisily as it grew closer on the cobble stone path.

Sarah reached for it, as her soft fingertips hit the cool surface it suddenly burst, a gold liquid contorted and twisted in the air before them, until a beautiful braided branch crown rested atop Sarah's ebony locks. She looked to Jareth for answers, whom was in the same bewildered, fascinating state.

"The Labyrinth seems to have made it clear whom is in charge around here my Sarah"

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled gleefully at his expression. " I suppose this is the appropriate time" another crystal appeared in Jareth's hand. Sarah smiled. She already knew, her magic didn't leave much for surprises. As it was, it connected her to everything in the underground, especially Jareth. "What is it?" She asked, trying to mimick her 15 year old self. She'll play along. "It's a crystal, nothing more," Jareth flash a loving smile. "But if you turn it this way," he twisted the crystal, passing it between his hands, "it'll show you your dreams," he offered it to her, holding it for her to see.

As she peered into it, she saw a merging slide show, her eyes teared up as she continued to look. Jareth looked on, now feeling concerned.

"Yes", she breathed out. Then her eyes met his. "Yes, Jareth... I want it".

The crystal burst soundlessly and Jareth slipped a beautiful golden vine ring adorned with a moonstone surrounded sapphires. It was the most beautiful ring Sarah had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around him and as they kissed their souls soured and every living plant in the gardens bloomed wildly.

She was picturing all the vibrant colors in the garden that wonderful day she agreed to be queen, and Jareth's wife as she turned the last corridor before the grand doors to the thrown room. She could feel him as they became closer to one another, taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves, this would be news she'd want to speak out loud. Not something she wanted her magic to give away. But when she felt him, she felt tension and warning. She stopped just out side the doors. She could feel a darkness she hadn't come to know in her years Underground, she dropped her gowns gatherings and rested a hand over her corset, another over her beating heart.

"As I've explained to you in length you don't deserve Nalan, you're not welcome in my kingdom, or our two neighboring kingdoms..."

"Yes, cousin" Nalan said bored and flat. " But I heard you've been married, let's celebrate, shall we?, even if it's belated more then 4 years, but what is time?" Nalan snapped his fingers and a goblet of wine appeared in his hand. "Where is the lucky bride anyway? Shouldn't a queen be at her Kings side?" Nalan spat.

Sarah felt red hot anger rush up her neck, surly flushing her porcelain cheeks.

" Women... ha, human women should know their place, in such circumstances"

At this comment Sarah quietly pushed the door opened. Despite Jareth's warnings, she could not bare to listen to this man insult her. She saw him, dressed in all black, both wrist wore leather bindes, his jet back hair was tied back. And an aura of darkness surrounded him. She felt a wave of weakness, Again she placed her hand upon her corset, absentmindedly she fidgeted with the blue embroidery. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation, feeling drained, but telling herself to push through it.

"Well, Am I not to met her?" Nalan pressed. Jareth seethed and it didn't take much magic to read Nalan's ill willed thoughts.

"Guards!" Jareth felt Sarah's essence moving closer. He didn't want Nalan's eyes in his wife and queen, not for a moment.

"Cousin? 'Tis but a visit, can we not act as family?" Nalan could too feel a sweet taste in his mouth and assumed the queen had to be close by, it was a taste he wanted more of, he drew in a deep breath sucking in her aroma, his senses were set on fire with want, as he drank her in. Jareth was shaking vigorously in rage, Knowing full well what Nalan was experiencing. 'Too close love, too close.' Jareth warned.

"Escort him away and do not let him come back here!" Jareth barked louder and more urgently, at that, four guardsmen now surrounded Nalan. He was being pulled away, but had just enough time to give his cousin a knowing smile, Jareth scowled, closing his eyes as the adjacent doors closed. Jareth then watched from the stone clad window as the guards ensured Nalan left tossing him to the draw bridge. The visit, as it was, had turned to Nalan's favor, he had a piece of the Queen's essence, and never before had he felt such magic, purity, and something uniquely her... and he was obsessed. After a last glance up at Jareth, Nalan disappeared in a cloud of black smoke with that same sickening smirk.

It was then Sarah entered. Immediately Jareth rushed to her, his concern unyielding, he could feel her essence having been drained. ' I'll kill him' he though. That smirk, Jareth's stomach twisted, she was so pale and some curls cling to her clammy skin.

"Come Precious" Every ounce of his soul was filled with worry. He tenderly brushed her long locks, freeing them from her neck.

" who was he?" She sounded weaker then she would ever allow. But something had happened, to her magic, to her... why was she so tired?

"Nalan, a parasitic distant cousin, a banished one at that... he's taken an interest in what I love most, I will not allow it." Jareth kept looking Sarah over as if Nalan had done something to her.

"Jareth..." Sarah began. Placing her hand on his chest she wanted to feel his warmth, his heartbeat. He grabbed her shoulder pulling her closer.

"No, Sarah, on this I will not yield, I know you are powerful, and strong. But on this, please hear me. You are never to be near that... creature." Jareth's eyes were intense and dark. "Understand?"

Sarah challenged her king without words, but as her magic recovered, and with new developments unfolding, she realized this was something she would resist. Even if she didn't like it.

"I do Jareth, I understand." She said softly, but with enough gumption, to protect her pride. Jareth eyed her carefully feeling her magic restore, but a fatigue still remained in her essence.

"I'd do everything in my power to protect you from anything Sarah", he pulled her to him, holding her tightly, she rested her head next to her hand. Their souls lifted again blue and golds cascading light in there auras, and a tinge of light purple. They both felt it in syncretism.

Jareth pulled back to recognize the sensation. "Your magic is growing my love", he smiled. The same sweet, lovely, pure and unique wave washed over Jareth and a bit of something new, and just as delightful.

Innocently she smiled back. "More then just my magic Jareth..."

He looked at her astonished as she made a crystal appear.

"What it is? " Jareth played along.

" A crystal, nothing more...if you look into it..."

Jareth gently took the crystal. Inside what he saw was heart stopping. He looked down at Sarah, question in his eyes.

She smiled brightly. Taking his hand and placing it on her corseted stomach. Allowing Jareth to feel what she already knew.

"An heir?" Jareth proclaimed.

" A baby, our baby" Sarah eyes welled with tears.

"Our baby" Jareth repeated, feeling the full weight of his words. And the full responsibility as well. His mind raced with preparations, and there was a nagging pulling at his protective stance, finding Nalan's inquiries on his Sarah all to convenient.

Sarah watched his face merge from delight to, indifference to a frustrating forehead creese.

Her heart dropped. Jareth felt the change in her essence.

" is this not happy news your highness?" Sarah hid a waver in her voice.

Jareth looked at her carefully. Cupping her flush cheeks in his hands. "Precious, this is the best news, wonderful news, we are going to have an heir to the throne, a son to teach of the 5 kingdoms, my love, this is the most amazing gift you could give the underground " he kissed her lips softly.

" Jareth," she moved her hand to her abdomen. He smiled at the movement. "Then what is it...?" She searched his mismatched eyes for answers.

"You've been to the hearer, collected a list of nurse maids?" He held her shoulders.

" yes of course, Jareth What is it?"

He could see fear creeping up in her features. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her with his suspicions. "Come we'll see the healer together" He took her by the hand, by means to distract her, and began to walk.

"Jareth, I've just come from there, what aren't you sayin?" She pulled back. Straighten up...

He didn't answer and he could feel her begin to use her magic to search him out. "Sarah don't!"

But it was to late, she was in his mind seeing his fears play out. She closed her eyes and watched the scene unfold like a movie.

It was a ball, announcing the news of their first born, every inch of the ball room was adorned in the most lavish decor, she was dressed in a simple pearl gown, silk to show her growing tummy, she looked to be near 7 months along immediately she cradled her stomach smiling. In the corner of the room she spotted her King, he was speaking to the high guard Marcus, two other guards stood close behind as well. The room seeped to a slow crawl as Sarah tried to understand the situation Jareth was dealing with during their announcement ball. The anxiety on his face made her heart race.

"Sarah..." she heard a voice call from behind, as she felt that same, suffocating darkness that came with Nalan's essence, it was enveloped around her. And she was stricken with fear.

"Sarah..." she heard a call from far away. " Sarah, stop." Jareth's voice echoed from far away.

Sarah's eyes grew wide with fear as Nalan withdrew a dagger, plunging it into her abdomen. "Noooo!" She cried out. Pain, worry, loss. " My baby!" She screamed.

"SARAH" Jareth shouted, and she was brought back to the present.

She was panting, in a full panic. " our baby, our baby." Was all she could get out, as shock took over. Jareth immediately cradled her in his arms, carrying her towards the healers chambers.

"Iason! Iason!" Jareth shouted as he made his way to their personal healer.

Iason had just finish up his dinner following the queens exam, he was still joyous over the news, about the kingdoms heir and was looking over paperwork for the child's delivery preparations. A normal nurse hand would not do, this child would be magical, requiring a highly skilled nurse maid. His thoughts were stilled when he heard the kings shouts. Immediately he was on his feet, at the door.

" What's happened your highness?"

Iason looked at the unresponsive Queen in Jareth's arms.

" Help her!" Jareth gentley place her on the bed to be examined.

Iason quickly began to look Sarah over, " I assume the Queen has told you of her condition? " Iason looked to Jareth. " Yes, of course Iason!"

Remaing calm over Jareth's panic, Iason listened to Sarah's heart, " It is not uncommon for expectant mothers to have fainting spells"

"She did not faint! Help her damnit." Jareth demanded.

" I can not, until I know what has happened your grace," Iason became suspicious of the king, perhaps this was news Jareth was not happy about.

"She interfered with my thoughts, she saw my concerns, they played out to her as real as you and I standing here!"

Iason look at Jareth deeply concerned. "She does not encompass such powers..." he looked to Sarah blinking a few times, digesting this information. " What did she see?"

Jareth steadied himself next to Sarah. " she was stabbed, I failed to protect her."

Iason grabbed sharp sheers from his tray. "Where?"

Jareth didn't respond right away he was lost in the Premonitory memory Sarah pulled from him.

" Jareth, where!" Iason used his kings name in order to snap him out of it, pulling him to the present.

"The baby" Jareth said sullenly.

Immediately Iason cut up the middle of Sarah's corset. Jareth stood bewildered. " If Sarah enters a moment in your mind, that moment has power over her, as you my King have power over her"

" No, she herself proclaimed this to be untrue, you saw its effects on the labyrinth yourself!" Jareth spat.

"The labyrinth restored when she arrived, did it not! Is it hard for you to concede that she did give you power over her, and by doing so your power corses threw her veins..." Iason made it to Sarah's skin. Blood.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand. Tears in his eyes.

" How can a vision, What is not truth, but a projected Scenario cause real harm?"

"Because I was implanted with dark magic."

"Nalan anticipated this?", "That manipulative, arrogant..."

"Your Grace if you are to help the queen I need you to stay with me..." Jareth concentrated at Iason's words.

Iason's hand hovered over the wound on Sarah's abdomen, he whispered spells to remove the dark magic, before he could close the wound. It was then that Jareth noticed the swell of her bare stomach, perfectly round. He watched the wound close. And placed his hand above his unborn child. Sarah's skin was soft and warm.

"Iason, when Sarah came to you for examination, what was the length of her symptoms?" Jareth pondered.

"She noted the signs of pregnancy for months..." Iason didn't look up from cleaning the blood. He then placed a large scope on Sarah's swell listening for movement.

"Months..." Jareth breathed. "And why not report to you sooner? I saw no signs of her discomfort that the early stages of being with child brings in humans"

" perhaps you only saw what she wanted you to see, and Sarah is not human your grace, she is fay, correct?"

Jareth took a deep breath. He felt foolish, how could the healer see what he could not. Why did his Sarah wait so long. What was he missing?

Sarah began to open her eyes, she could feel an influx of magic, then everything came flooding back.

"Jareth? Our baby " she exclaimed. He squeezed her hand, his other moved ever so slightly on her swell.

Iason began to speak as he put his tools away. " My Queen, the babe is unharmed, she's stronger then you think..."

"S...She?" 

"Oh yes, she. And a very powerful princess, has the gift of sight so far"

"So far?" Jareth stood.

Iason turned from this, trying facing the king and queen.

"She" Sarah Smiled at Jareth who was kissing her tears away. "We're having a girl" she cried.

"Yes my precious, a Princess as beautiful as her mother."

"Perhaps the Queen has had enough excitement for one day my lord?, She'll need to take the next couple of days easy... And Sarah, he patted her sheer covered arm, a part her gown that remained in tacked. "No more corsets, I'm sure once you've announced this blessing to the staff, Elizabeth will be more then accommodating in providing you attire. Though you can use your magic, nothing will stop that one, once the excitement hits her. Iason smiled.

Elizabeth was his daughter, and his late wife was the most talented tailor in the 5 kingdoms, Elizabeth was just like her mother, her tailoring skills secured her spot in the royal staff.

Sarah nodded her head. Looking down at her bare stomach, a nasty bruise covered the right side. Jareth felt her flash back to Nalan's eyes.

"Sarah my love, let's get you to our chambers" Jareth's whisper calmed her, as he magicked a rose colored dress over her. Only a lose ribbon clasped it, no corset.

" Last thing," Iason added. " you'll need to select a very skilled nurse maid my dear, and quickly, you only have three months till term.

"Three months? " Sarah asked looking at Iason as she accepted Jareth's help to her feet.

"I suspect our Princess shall arrive this coming spring season"

Sarah let out a small wimper as she smiled placing her hands on her stomach. "Spring?"

"Indeed, you'll need to announce soon, you're already showing" Iason advised. Jareth led Sarah out of the room, knowing the ritual of such an announcement is what led them here.

He ease her in the thick covers. Gingerly she placed a hand on his face. " is any of this truely necessary Jareth?"

"Healers orders...precious " he Caressed her hand in his.

A smile spread across her face, illuminating a glow.

"What love?"

"Our Princess... she's moving." Sarah drew back the covers taking Jareth's hand in hers placing it on her stomach. Sure enough two kick like movements were felt. Jareth's glee matched Sarah's.

"Sarah..." Jareth started. Rising, making is way to the grand fireplace. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

" I... I wanted to be sure. I'm still adjusting to my Magic, I thought it was a new ability."

" you've gone six months without care... anything could have happened" Jareth felt fear rising, which burst out in undirected anger, he formed a fireball in his hand an tossing into the fireplace with a purposeful thrust.

" nothing did... until..." she cupped her stomach.

" today..."he finished.

Jareth was back at her side. " Sarah, you must promise me you'll never, ever go into my mind like that again. I could of lost you! Lost our child! It was foolish and you shall never risk yourself or our child like that again!" He turned away unable to face her with his cross words. Heading back to the fireplace.

Tears weld up in Sarah's eyes. She was frustrated.

" you aren't telling me the truth! I had to! Who is he and why would he want to hurt me? Hurt our baby?!" Sarah shouted, now on her feet. Heading towards her King. She felt a chill creep down her spine when he made eye contact with her and spoke dangerously low as he walked towards her.

" hear me now Sarah, Nalan is evil, and he has expressed in interest in you! You must obey what I say for your protection!" He placed his hands on her arms each finger slowly wrapping around her arm.

"Obey? You know don't you?... you have power over me... so what you're going to keep me here? Until she is born, like some kind of pet? then what's you plan Jareth? What I know of magic, he could appear right here and now and take us away!" She immediately regretting saying that. Covering her own mouth as if to catch the words. She felt his grasp grow tighter, this was his biggest fear, Nalan would take her, and their child. He felt rage, but not at Sarah, rage towards Nalan for wanting what he had, "sorry...I didn't mean it..." she said softly. Seeing the shear anguish on Jareth's face causing tears to roll down her cheeks.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you and our princess Sarah...I...I didn't know I had any power over you, and I don't see it that way, you're my wife, my equal, my Queen and now the mother of my child, I don't care about power, Sarah, I care about you, and your safety" he finally pulled her to him, holding her tightly, feeling the bump that was their child. He kissed Sarah's hair.

"I know..." she whispered. " I know..."

"Come now, you must rest, it's close to midnight," he pulled her back to the bed climbing in the gathering of silk sheets and soft comforters, gathering her in his arms. "No more secrets love" he whispered in her ear. "I want to know, everything." He spooned her closer resting his hands on the swell that was there child.

* * *

Notes: This is a long story most of it has already been written. please let me know what you think in your comments. I'll post more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Announcement

A week after telling the staff a Princess was due in spring the Castle was buzzing with excitement, even the goblins were engaged in preparations for the new addition. A ball was set at the end of the new season ( new year). With Christmas decor coming down around the castle the staff was busying themselves with the ball preparations, Elizabeth was more then thrilled with the task of making tiny gowns, she was the only staff member Sarah was able to spend one on one time with, as Jareth held a meeting that their Queen was never to be unguarded, even inside the castle walls. If Jareth couldn't not be with her, his best guards would be. To Sarah it was confining, and taking a toll. So her time with Elizabeth proved to be a welcomed relief, Elizabeth was kind, and soft she understood both sides of the situation and helped ease Sarah's anxiety's, she was proving to be a very loyal friend to the Queen.

Feeling his loves wavering stress, he arranged for Sarah's beloved friends to visit unannounced to Sarah. They weren't allowed for the holidays Sarah had integrated into the underground, do to Jareth's growing fear that Nalan would have heard the news of the unborn princess by now, and used any form to get to her. Didymus, Ludo and Huggle would be the first to suspect as a tool. But their absence was definitely felt by Sarah and Jareth caved, after much scrutiny he allowed them inside, the reunion was blissful, and as always comical with Didymus's unyelding protective nature.

They gathered in the grand sitting room, the fireplace roaring and crackling, tea, hot chocolate, and cakes sat on a tray, and Sarah had a small pile of gifts to give her dear friends, as they had missed her new declared holiday. They enjoyed three hours of uninterrupted catching up, talks of the new addition to the kingdom, and naturally their proclamation to protect the babe. Marcus was stationed just outside the doors, out of Sarah's sight, but she knew better. Just as she was going to scold Jareth for the unnecessary gesture, she felt pain in her abdomen. Jareth had been periodically watching Sarah's visits from his study.

It was when she called out to him and the sound in her voice that he magicked into the room so quickly.

Sarah was dubbed over her friends surrounded

her.

"What happened hawgart?!" Jareth demanded.

" She just cried out and yous showed up"

Jareth kneeled infront of her, "what is it love". Sarah looked at him, pain in her eyes, and he instantly gathered her in his arms and magicked them to the healer. Leaving Sarah's friends sad and concerned.

* * *

Iason looked over the Queen with carful examination. Jareth's eyes never left Sarah.

" I'm alright now, what ever it was has passed,"

"What did you consume while in the sitting room?" Jareth barked, letting fear get the best of him. Sarah instantly backed away from his outburst. Protectively placing her hand on her stomach.

"Are you suggesting our staff would harm me? Our child?"

Jareth just stared waiting for his answer. " Hot chocolate your highness, I crave it." She said with spite.

Iason watched the pair as the tension grew. He decided it was a good time to created some calm.

"A normal pregnancy symptom to have cravings, and," Iason took a measuring ribbon circling it around Sarah's growing stomach, "also normal for the pain you felt," He noted the measurement a fit of perplextion, cascaded on his face.

"What do you mean, normal?" Jareth demanded

" It appears the Queens body it preparing for birth, it's perfectly normal to feel false labor pains, however a bit early at this stage, additionally...," Iason looked at Sarah, your weight gain is what I believe to be strickly the child, make an effort to snack more, and stay hydrated, you are a bit dehydrated. Fay pregnancies can go a little differently Sarah," Iason took her hand. "Do take care of your health as well."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked intrigued. She didn't know much about human pregnancies, just the basics. "How is a Fay pregnancy, different? "

"But Sarah is not human, you told me yourself she is fay!" Jareth was now shouting. Sarah was utterly confused.

She felt Jareth's essence shift, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"I am simply running down all the possibilities. The child grows rapidly, you are two weeks into your seventh month, and your body is preparing for labor." Iason gave Jareth a pointed look.

Jareth looked at Sarah, whom looked utterly confused and frightened. "Jareth?" She questioned. He took her hand. "Humans don't survive fay births...it is the law that, a fay child's life trumps a human, the human mother is expected to give her life for the child."

"Jareth, I'm no longer human, my magic grows everyday, it will not happen." She tried to reassure him.

"This might mimic a human, fay pregnancy because Sarah was once living above ground, your highness. The Queen is fay. As is the child." Iason explained, but Jareth was giving into Despair.

"We can test it sire, we should have years ago"

"Test?" Sarah inquired.

"No!" Jareth shouted. And Sarah searched him for answers.

"Do it." Sarah said simply. The room seemed to freeze.

"As your queen, I'm telling you, to the test." She hated using her title to get what she wanted, but this was a serious situation.

"Sarah you don't know what this will do..." Jareth pleaded.

"And you should have told me, I am your wife and Queen of this kingdom, one which expects me to die, and leave you to raise our daughter. Now proceed with the test!"

Iason nodded his head and left the exam room to retrieve a bowl, inquisitively Sarah looked on. Iason then opened a cabinet full of different sized bottles. He grabbed a black one. Jareth sighed heavily. Iason gloved his hands a pored the liquid in the bowl. He then pulled out a long silver strand, soaking it in the liquid. Iason made Jareth step back, the closer he approached Sarah with the silver, the faster her heart raced, odd the fear she was feeling from what looked like a long necklace. Jareth could feel her fear, her rapidly beating heart, and to his surprise, another hummingbird bird like heart. "Stop! They are scared" Jareth shouted.

"No complete the test!" Sarah commanded.

At this point he took the silver chain a tossed it at Sarah, It looped around her wrist and the remaining silver landed in her abdomen.

She screamed out, as it burnt like a red hot rod. She took her other hand using her magic to get it off, her magic reacted so violently when she flung the silver across the exam room, it was embedded into the stone wall. She felt drained and cried hot tears.

"Heal her!" Jareth screamed. Iason was still recovering from what he witnessed.

"No don't touch me!" She cried. Her first concern was the burns on her abdomen, she could feel the baby moving around wildly. She hovered her hand over her stomach and healed the burn. Jareth and Iason looked on in horror and fascination. She was able to heal herself?

Shortly after making sure the burns to her abdomen were healed, she fell back in exhaustion. Sweat beads glittered on her forehead.

"Iason her wrist..." Jareth snapped as he rushed to her.

"What, the hell was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Iron... and pure silver. Fay are allergic, the iron burns, the silver is stronger then any bound, it is not easily broken"

"Thanks for the warning." Sarah said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Jareth let out a nervous laugh of relief, kissing her forehead, while Iason healed her wrist, leaving a small raised impression of the loop that wrapped around her wrist.

Sarah opened her eyes when she felt the baby move again. "So I take it, I passed" Sarah said weakly.

"Indeed, highness. You are fay" Iason looked at Jareth. Her other magic could be explained, her abilities to not only remove the silver, but to heal herself were in need of explanation. Jareth lifted Sarah off the exam table, magicking them to their chambers. Rest now. Questions later.

He placed a deep sleeping spell on Sarah and made Sure she was comfortable in their bed. He then walked out to their balcony to process everything. His wife was not only fay, but more powerful then himself and any fay he knew. He looked up thanking the stars and damning them. Thankful, Sarah would most definitely survive their first borns birth, but damning them for making the target on her larger. What could he do to insure her safety?

"Jareth?" He heard from behind him. There stood his Queen looking so beautiful his heart beamed. "A sleeping spell huh..." she dismissed his attempt, walking out to the balcony wrapping her arms around him, he smiled pulling her closer. "My dear King," she whispered in his ear. "Though I give you power over me," She intertwined her hands in his hair. "I demand you join me in our bed."

"Sarah" he was silenced by her kiss. "Through dangers untold and heart ships unnumbered" she pulled him into the room. Heading toward the bed. He grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him, kissing her passionately. "Your will is as strong as mine precious" he lifted her up hold her legs around his waist. " And our kingdom is great." She said between hungry kisses. "I want you, now Jareth"

He magicked away his clothes, sending a thrill of chill bumps up the back of Sarah's neck. She began kissing him wildly all around his neck, moaning and whispering his name. She lifted the night gown off herself and threw it to the floor with a little giggle. Jareth immediately began sucking on her breast and massaging the other. She wrapped her legs around him and tossed her head back to moan. Jareth kissed her throat all the way up to her lips where when met the passion could not be held back by either party,

" I love you my precious thing" and she let out a cry of joy as he thrust into her over and over.

* * *

January 23rd

" Edie, edie" Jareth called out the their chosen nurse maid. " Where is Sarah? I haven't seen her since breakfast" Edie was in the birthing room constantly charging crystals, producing protection spells and preparing the room for Sarah. " your majesty, breakfast was only an hour ago..." she informed cautiously, knowing the king was bound to be on edge, for tonight was the announcement ball and Jareth strictly asked Sarah not to be alone for a moment. Jareth was growing impatient. " I just left her in the nursery not thirty minutes ago, Marcus is with her, per your request and at the Queens disapproval." Edie continued to place large crystals around the room.

As soon as he got the information he need he blinked himself to his chambers. And headed to the door adjoining the nursery. He stopped for a moment listening to Sarah sing.

" I can't let go, you're every part of me

This space between is just a dream

You will never be alone, I will always be waiting and I'll always be watching you..."

Jareth's tears fell freely, Sarah voice was angelic as she sang to their unborn baby. He spied her sitting in a lush chair she magicked to rock easily for future lulling, she protectly kept a hand on her growing belly and yealded magic in her other, placing, purple, pink and golds around the nursery. But most astonishing was the wooden cradle, placed in the middle of the room, carved in the Wood was the most beautiful meadow filled with lilies, violets and wildflowers. On the walls were muted Murals of woodland animals and fairies, and of course stuffed versions of Sarah's dear friends collected in the corner atop feathered pillows not far from a book shelf of fairytale stories they'd read to the babe. By all efforts, Sarah had told her story in their child's room. And it was breathtaking. Now she placed both hands on her stomach smiling. " I know you're going to love it here my precious Violet, your father and I love you very much"

Jareth smiled. She looked so beautiful, glowing, her ebony hair softly curled naturally. The silk purple gown she wore shimmered in the light as she moved ever so slightly.

"You can join us you know..." Sarah said in a song like voice. Jareth smiled " but the view is so beautiful, how could I interrupt." Jareth walked over to her. Placing a hand on her stomach. "Violet huh?" He said softly.

"I thought it fitting... besides she told me first..."

" She told you?!" Jareth mused.

Sarah produced a Crystal handing it to Jareth, he peered inside. First he saw a tiny baby in his arms, dressed all in lace with a matching bonnet, then he saw a giggling toddler, she had her mother's ebony locks only ringlets, her eyes were her fathers one the most crystal blue and the other green with a ring of violet, she was running towards him in the gardens, then he saw a little girl dancing in a purple dress to ballet music and the crystal filled with purple myst.

" She's beautiful love, absolutely beautiful, how did you do this?" he referred to the crystal which now burst and disappeared.

She showed me... like when I went into your thoughts that day" on the last words she drew to a whisper. She was still haunted by that day. And now that ball was vastly approaching, hours away. Sarah sighed and traced her finger over the scar on her wrist. "Do you think he'll..." she met his mismatched eyes. Tears in hers.

Jareth took her in his arms. " I'll be right by your side. My love."

He paused. " Where is Marcus? I was clear in my orders."

" He just left." She said softly. Jareth began to protest. " As soon as I felt you near I Relieved him. I was never truly alone" she explained. Jareth ease at her explanation.

Jareth stood up holding his arm out, "Queen Sarah of the Underground, Princess Violet," Jareth talked to her pregnant belly addressing their daughter. "Your father," he looked up at Sarah "and husband wish for your company in the gardens."

"If you so wish it..." Sarah smiled. Glad to be going outside.

They took there time in the gardens enjoying the cool out doors, Jareth lead Sarah to a path which opened to a field and a large weeping willow tree, nearby was a river, the water flowing through it, its ambient noise soothing.

Under the willow tree a picnic was set up. Didymus, ludo, and huggle we're setting out the snacks. " you did this?" She asked Jareth. " well, your friends rather insisted, and possibly protested, apparently I was holding you captive, that's according to the little yappy one" Jareth scoffed at the insult that he'd harm Sarah in anyway.

Sarah was overjoyed to be out of the castle, and to be spending time with her friends, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she was having. She gave her belly a gentle stroke, looking down. "Will you please stay?"

" I have every intention of staying with you and your friends love." Sarah smiled brightly.

The friends, King and Queen enjoyed their time together, it was a nice escape from all the new developments and a great distraction for Sarah.

"It's time precious, we have a big night to prepare for." Jareth helped Sarah up. She turned back to her loyal friends. " I shall see you tonight" They wordlessly curtsied. Sarah silently waved with a half smile.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! -K


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : No!

Once they reached their chambers Jareth immediately questioned Sarah's sullen mood.

"Love, you know it's going to be fine. I'm sure of it."

Sarah did another half smile. Slowly letting go of Jareth's hand. She walked into the nursery. Her fingers gently making the empty cradle rock. Sarah found herself in such a mess of worry she couldn't shake the sullen state. She twirled her finger magicking a beautiful white blanket with a purple lace trim, on the corner of the blanket the name Violet appeared embroidered perfectly.

"It's Beautiful Sarah," Jareth wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly. He noticed how tight her skin felt, then the baby moved under his palm as if to let him know she felt him too.

"We should make some improvements to the holding nursery, those poor wished away babies, it's in no way their fault..."

"Sarah, your distracting yourself, please tell me..."

"What if..."

" I will always be with you"

"But.."

"Shh love, it's going to be alright."

A small goblin scurried in.

"Yes?"

"A notice for your highness."

Jareth took the parchment, "fig, send for Marcus and have Elizabeth ready for Sarah"

"Yes, at once." The Little goblin replied scurrying our of their chambers.

"What's it say?" Sarah asked.

" Elizabeth , she has been waiting" Jareth replied, folding the parchment back up"Really Sarah she's very excitable." He reach up a pulled off the crown huggle had made her from the willow branches and wild flowers during their time together. And handed her, her golden crown the labyrinth had gifted her all those years ago.

He kissed her softly. " I love you my Sarah"

"And I love you Jareth" there was a light knock on the door. Jareth allowed Marcus in and instructed him to take the Queen to Lady Elizabeth . " allow Elizabeth her fun love, I'll see you soon"

Sarah kissed Jareth again and went with Marcus.

Once the door was shut, Jareth opened the parchment again. 'Congratulations I hear theirs an heir to be celebrated -N' Jareth crumbled it in his hand magicking to his study where he gathered the guards to inform them and run over tonight's proceedings.

" Oh Marcus I just need to stop in here a moment, it'll be quick. "

Marcus gave her a look of disapproval. " I am your queen, A few moments."

Marcus stood outside the door Sarah entered.

The room was massive there were scattered toys which appeared to be broken and empty cribs with rag like blankets.

Immediately Sarah got to work, she began with the walls which she magicked a sunny shade of yellow, and the ceiling to be blue with fluffy clouds, there were three cribs she restored and added lush bedding, she added a changing station fully stocked, then she made a toddler area with two small beds with steps to help the tots into the bed, they too were adorned with new lush bedding, neutral in color. She then magicked new toys, books and rashings for the goblins that run The wished away room. In the nearly six years she'd been underground only two children were wished away, both were never fought for, they were adoped to family's that were unable to have children within the kingdom. Something Sarah was delighted to know, in fact the wished away were cared for, not turned into goblins. After all her work sarah was satisfied, but drained. She stepped out of the room leaving the door open." My lady, are you alright?"

Marcus said as he noted her pale complexion.

"Quite fine, thank you Marcus."

Marcus reached in the room to close the door. When he caught sight of the change in the room he smiled. His Queen was the most compassionate women he knew.

"We must insure there is no glamours, no magic carried into the ballroom, everyone must show their personal invitation, we must somehow screen the guest."

" Your Majesty we will take all precautions, we assure you, the safety of the Queen is our top priority."

"Thank you! Please, gather your strength now, I will need all of your full attention this evening. You all may go"

Marcus had made it to Elizabeth whom was not so patiently waiting. Before She could begin complaining Sarah spoke.

"I know I know, don't worry? We'll use magic too."

"Yes but first, you must eat and Father insisted on a barrage of vitamins,"

"Wonderful..." sarah sighed rubbing her abdomen. "Let's get started. Thank you Marcus" Sarah gave him his leave, she kept to herself the gaze shared between Marcus and Elizabeth. Suddenly Marcus was silently being summed by the King, Sarah watched his features change and wondered to herself.

"Oh, Sarah...you look absolutely stunning." Elizabeth complimented, Satisfied with her work.

Sarah was in a ivory silk gown with long pointed sleeves, there were soft ivory flowers embroidered all over the soft fabric. Elizabeth added a long lavender ribbon tied loosely under her bust, and her hair twisted on each side and clasped in the back, her crown sat upon perfectly cascading curls. To save time Sarah magicked her makeup, velvet red lips and a dusty shadow which made her green eyes mesmerizing.

" Your turn," Sarah magicked Elizabeth in a black gown adorned with white beading and beautiful white flower accents, flawless makeup and a beautiful updue in her shiney dark hair. "Take a look" sarah smiled.

"Oh your highness, it's beautiful... but staff don't usually attend,"

"Nonsense, Your my friend, and I've left a gift for your father, he will be there as well"

"Oh Sarah, thank you!" Elizabeth beamed.

A crystal ball rolled towards them. Sarah picked it up. " if you're ready my love, I wish to see you, the guest have begun to arrive."

Sarah's heat raced. Elizabeth hugged her, "Just think of it as a lavish baby shower" Sarah smiled, thinking that such an aboveground thing to say, but she was grateful. "Tell your father thank you for the vitamins, they really helped."

And with that Sarah disappeared. She appeared in front of Jareth, she smiled when she met his eyes, he looked very handsome, every bit the majestic king he was. His gray tights and newly shined boots she was used to, it was the long ivory overcoat that caught her smile, it reminded her of her peach dream, only ivory instead of blue.

"You look stunning my precious," Jareth gave her a beaming smile. He presented her with a gift.

"What's this?" She opened the long box revealing a beautiful gold necklace with a small round crystal charm.

"This my love is no ordinary charm," he lifted the gold chain out of the box " the crystal works like ours, we can communicate through it, also it detects any dark energy, and it's connected to me, if we are ever apart tonight" he paused. As she felt panic rising at the thought, the crystal filled with a deep blue, red in the middle, it looked like a tiny storm. "See, but Sarah we shall not be apart...," the crystal cleared. Jareth clasped the necklace shut and it hung perfectly in the middle of her chest. But Sarah knew, they would be parted tonight. His promise to be by her side throughout the evening was impossible.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" she plastered a smile on her face a swallowed her fear.

Sarah fiddle with the charm, and protectively rested a hand on her growing abdomen. Her heart sped up as she recalled the memory she pulled from Jareth, the dress was the same. Fear crept up again as she reimagined the visions, Jareth wrapped an arm around her, glancing at the stress storm in the tiny orb. "I'm here Sarah, the guest are waiting...there is no sign of him."

She looked him in the eyes pointy " I feel your concern Jareth, it's the same," she let go of the charm and now cradled her stomach.

Jareth moves his lips to reassure her, but his words feel silent as their names were formally announced, it was time to step into the ballroom.

The guest from the four other Kingdoms smiled and clapped as the King and Queen made their way to the crowd to greet them. Live music played joyously and just as Sarah feared and unavoidable distance was being created between her and Jareth, but every few seconds they'd meet eyes.

"Oh Your highness I'm just over the moon with this news of your little blessing!" A tall, blonde giggled, pulling Jareth farther from Sarah's view.

"Thank you Tanya, we are very excited ourselves." Jareth pretended to be engaged in the conversation, he'd hoped to avoid Tanya this evening, she was an annoyance to him, having no shame at throwing herself at him. " I hear your having a girl, oh how very exciting indeed, though a King would hope for a Son, and there must be concern over the whole human situation...wouldn't you agree?" Tanya made a pouty face and moved Jareth further away. But Sarah heard that last comment as it was spoken with inclined volume, the insult was meant to offend. Sarah's charm turned a stormy red. She moved her hand over unborn daughter, whom kicked at her mothers discomfort. Sarah turned away from the scene, as if to reassure the unborn babe. She set out to seek out her friends, after all they had promised to be there.

After a few minutes with no luck Sarah spotted Elizabeth and her charm glowed yellow, Jareth could feel Sarah's delight and decided the charm was working perfectly to get them through the inevitable separation of the process of salutations. He was doing all he could to speed up the process.

"Oh, Elizabeth !" Sarah beamed. "You look just beautiful," thank you, your highness. "Please Elizabeth , it's Sarah."

"Well 'Sarah' I thank you as well" Iason stepped behind Elizabeth . "The wardrobe is splendid," Iason tugged at his dark sleeve.

"I'm so very happy you like it, and having you here truly is great" Sarah smiled a genuine smile. And the globe on her necklace began to sparkle in its Yellow Hughes. Setting Jareth more at ease as he pretended to care about Tanya's breathless droning.

"Champagne?" He offered. Desperate to shut her up, as he watched Sarah.

"Marcus!" Sarah greeted as he approached the three. "You look very nice this evening,"

" I thank you kindly, your highness" Marcus smiled and Sarah took note at how nice it was, she had never seen him smile. Elizabeth took note immediately that their attire matched, and spied a glance back at Sarah, whole shoot an innocent smile.

"I was hoping to ask Elizabeth to a dance," Marcus stumbled out the request. Elizabeth looked to Sarah and Iason as if for permission. Sarah gave her wide 'of course' and Iason gave a fathers hesitant nod.

Once the pare walked away Iason conversed with Sarah about the Pregnancy, noting her belly looked more round, and lower then when he last saw her four days ago.

"I'm fine Iason, false labor pains and all, nothing I can't handle"

"Are they more frequent then before" he asked her hushed. As Sarah waved to a few guest from the neighboring kindgdoms.

"Uh a little, you know... 4 or 5 day day rather then the one when I saw you"

Iason took a mental note. "Well you know where I am, and I'd like to do an exam tomorrow."

"Doctors orders." Sarah smiled. Now no more shop talk, go enjoy yourself. You know I heard Reberta complementing you in the kitchens, you should see if she'll dance,"

"Did you invite all the staff? I was feeling special"

Sarah giggled. "The staff are very close to me, why shouldn't you all take part in our celebrations, we are like family here," Sarah defended honestly. " A great Queen indeed," Iason smiled giving her a hug and went looking for Reburta.

"Sarah?" Huggle! Jareth could feel Sarah beam again, at ease with her safety he sought escape from Tanya only to run into her sister, Tamera. It was then Jareth wished for goblin friends such as Sarah's.

Sarah giggled when she felt Jareth's wish. She greeted huggle and soon Didymus joined them. "Where's Ludo?" Sarah asked looked about.

" he'll be here soon, the goof is playing with butterflies outside,"

"Yes, Sarah you have made them so splendid, one finds it frustrating to concentrate" Didymus added.

"What do you mean?"

"Have a look?" Huggle pointed to the balcony. Outside in the lightly falling snow, there appeared to be purple flickering lights. Sarah bit her lip, and looked to see where Jareth was, she sighed when one shameless harlet smothered him now there appeared to be two.

"I think I'll wait and have Jareth join me in a moment."

"Of course my lady" Didymus replied.

Elizabeth scurried over to Sarah, a champion glass in her hand. She smiled wildly, Marcus has asked to court me!"

"Oh Elizabeth that's wonderful news!" Sarah felt a tug at her stomach the pain was bearable she she swallowed it back and simply rubbed her stomach, waiting for the tightening to go down. It was then Jareth felt a graying in the charm and blinked to her. Elizabeth recovered from the sudden appearance of the King. He place a hand on her back. "All is Well my love?" He kissed her temple.

"Yes, Elizabeth was just telling me some wonderful news. How are you faring with the fourth kingdoms Daughters?" Jareth giggled as Sarah charm turned a pale green. "Jealous precious?" He whispered in her ear. " I'll show you later" she smirked, pulling him in for a kiss. After their kiss, Jareth suddenly stopped, and Sarah could hear it too. "Oh No..." Sarah Whispered.

A child had been wished away. "I shall return before you knew I was gone" he declare. Fear tugged at Sarah.

"I'll go with you, the guest will never know" She swallowed panic, Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand tight, that dreadful feeling was getting stronger, but she blocked it from him.

"Sarah this is a ball in your honor, they will know"

The charm grew a stormy blue. "Hey, I'll be right here love,"

"Yes that was the intent wasn't it? We haven't been together all night." She declared, her hand slipping from his.

They both heard the call again.

"Go, it's our responsibility. I'll be fine, really'" Sarah plastered that smile on again. Jareth kisses her then, blinked away.

"Are you Alright?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

"Yes, Elizabeth I just miss my husband, now go get that handsome man waiting for you!" Sarah urged, not wanting to worry her friend. "You're sure?"

"Elizabeth go, dance and have another glass of champagne for me." Sarah smiled, Elizabeth beamed back feeling better that Sarah seemed in better spirits.

To pass the time Sarah went back to her friends who were wowing over the amount of gifts stacked up. Honestly Sarah was even astonished. "It's like all my childhood birthdays grouped together..." Sarah joked, before Another tightening pain gripped her abdomen, and she bit back the discomfort. Jareth would be back soon, and she'd tell him then, she just needed some air she decided.

"I'm going to go look at those butterflies you mentioned after all, I'll be right back." Sarah managed to get out without showing any pain she was in, soft snow flakes fell from the night sky, the coolness giving her comfort. She blew out air, hoping that was the last of the pain.

She made it to the balcony. And the pain slowly subsided. She found herself alone for the first time tonight, which was just as well with her at the moment, as she was experiencing pains.

As a distraction she looked on to the glimmering purple butterflies fluttering towards her. She lifted her hand and one landed on her soft fingertip . It was an awesome sight, the butterfly glowed, it's glittering black outlines and golden dots adorned the fragile wings. The butterfly patiently sat, slowly moving its wings as if to show off its beauty in the lightly falling snow. Sarah's charm glowed lavender.

"Is this you my sweet girl? You like butterflies huh?" Sarah felt two kicks. "Very well done princess" she praised the babe.

Her thoughts returned to Jareth, he should be back by now. She turned to enter the ballroom in the doorway stood a guest, holding a mobile, made of purple crystal butterflies. Sarah stopped in her tracks, she didn't recognize him at first. But then...dressed in all black...leather clasps in both wrist. Fear gripped her and she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

"A gift," he said smoothly holding the mobile in view, it chimed as he held it up, then it was suddenly gone.

Pain ripped through Sarah's abdomen again. She winced. Letting out a small cry. The crystal turned a smoky gray. "Jareth" she whispered.

"Shall I call for help?" He drew closer. Sarah could feel the dark magic. When she looked back up to him, the doors were closed.

Forcing herself to recover she cleared pained tears from her eyes and tucked the charm under her dress. Surly the crystal was a black by now. She knew Jareth would feel her.

"I'd introduce myself, but I have a feeling you know exactly who I am..." he was directly infront of her now, tracing his fingers on her neck. Before she could back away he pulled out the same knife she saw in her vision. "Please." She whispered. The knife clasped under the neckless chain and he pulled it from under her dress. She stood stunned as he let out a laugh. " Oh cousin!" He tore the chain from her neck. Holding the now black orb up for Sarah to see. " Old Magic... slow magic" he said to close to her face. He dropped the necklace, shattering it.

"No" Sarah whispered. She backed away one hand griping the cold marble balcony ledge the other, firmly protecting her stomach.

"Well, I can certainly see why my cousin is so taken by you, just look at you! wow,!" he moved his hand down her arm. Sarah jumped away from his touch, shivering violently, Chills ran up and down her spine. " The strong, silent type huh?" He stared her down, she defiantly looked back.

He moved closer to her taking in a deep breath, " Incredible, simply incredible, tell me, Sarah it is Sarah ? Tell me...did you always possess such addictive power? ". Sarah made no attempt to answer him.

"Well, that's ok, I'll hear that beautiful voice soon enough" he placed his hand on the side of her head, as if cradling her gently. But his intentions were far more sinister. "No!" She muttered, pulling her face away from his grasp. "Ah, she speaks..." Another pain tightened around her belly. "Oh what is it Queen Sarah, let me help, let's call it a gift..." Nalan turned his attention to Sarah's stomach.

After magicking the small boy clean and in new clothes, Jareth ordered they he be given a warm meal, he watched over the timmed child as he ate hungrily. The little boy looked up, saying nothing, but his blue eyes full of gratitude. " Now, now little one, you must rest. You are safe here." Jareth picked him up, looking around the room with a smile, his Sarah did a beautiful job. He placed a sleeping spell on the boy and tucked him in, brushing back his soft blonde baby curls.

He Ordered the goblins to watch over him. It was then he could feel something in the air. Sarah whispering his name, But the charm he put on Sarah wasn't alerting him.

" I'll be back to check on him"

"NO! Don't touch me!"

"Tisa tisk, has my cousin taught you nothing? It's unkind to deny a gift"

"I want nothing from you Nalan!" Sarah turned her body to the balcony, guarding the baby from Nalan.

"Now that was music to my ears," he smiled smugly. "Enjoy you're time playing dress up, highness," he said bitterly. "Everything comes to an end, he grabbed her wrist whipping her body back around to face him, he examined the scars and laughed sinisterly...then she saw the blade again he dropped her scared wrist snatching her left wrist, before she could react the blade was cutting a perfect circle around her left wrist. She screamed. As it burned unnaturally the blood traveled down her hand dripping onto the marble balcony from her fingertips. Nalan, aroused by her suffering, knew he was running out of time.

Sarah struggled to move, she cried out from the pain she was feeling and the frustration of being cornered, and the edge of shock. All she could think of was the baby and how quickly she could get to Iason for help. She began to fall, the burning in her wrist and the tightening in her stomach made her knees week.

"Oh no dearie, not yet" he blocked her from escaping by way of falling to the stone balcony floor "I've yet to show you..."Nalan held up his hand to Sarah's pale face, flashes took over Sarah's sight, Nalan's horrible acts against her, things he planned on doing just to hurt Jareth the suffering seemed unending as Nalan violated Sarah's mind, a vision landed on Violet.

Sarah reacted violently, able to break the visions. She fell to the marble floor clutching her stomach. A scream escaped her body. "Noooo!" She cried loudly. And suddenly silence surrounded her, the balcony doors were open, music stopped, guest starring agape. Her vision was blurry, she could see Jareth and Iason running toward her.

"Sarah!?" Jareth look at her in shear panic. Blood, so much blood. The charm was smashed.

"Your highness what happened?"

"Where were you?" She gripped onto Jareth. He could feel her trembling, she was cold, and the blood was sticky. "I was only gone a moment love, what has happened?!" Jareth assumed Sarah cut herself on the charm. But he froze at what she had to say next.

"No, no it was longer...he was here... and he..." Sarah cried, insisting clawing at Jareth's overcoat to get closer to him.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Iason asked.

"Sarah?" Elizabeth made her way to the balcony, shocked by what she saw.

Jareth could feel her essence moving further into hiding as a thick dark magic lingered. He didn't understand, why wasn't he alerted sooner.

Another pain tore through Sarah. She could no longer hold it back and cried out. Cradling her abdomen, her hand glowing around the bump.

"Get her to Edie, now!" Iason demanded.

"No, no it's to soon" Sarah cried. Jareth moved to lift Sarah. Blood soaked her ivory dress as her wrist continued to bleed, but she could not help but cradle her unborn child.

"He was here, he had me...Jareth he cut me...and he...ahhh god". Another pain gripped her and Sarah held onto Jareth for dear life. She was hysterical, reeling from the images Nalan burned in her mind. A flash of them were shown to Jareth. "No" he whispered to himself, horrified.

"Now Jareth!" Iason insisted ripping the inside of his overcoat to wrap around Sarah's wrist. Elizabeth, Marcus quickly gathered the guest, ending the party.

Jareth blinked them all to the birthing room.

"What's this? What's going on?" Edie questioned. Sarah cried out again.

"She contracting Edie, it's time." Iason informed. Pulling off his gifted now torn jacket, his focus was the cut to Sarah's wrist, she was loosing blood fast.

Jareth placed Sarah on the bed, and quickly balanced Edie's crystals in their protective formation.

"No, no it's to soon! Ahh God!" Sarah screamed.

" I assure you, she's coming now."

"Jareth, please," sarah cried. He took her hand. Kissing it. He magicked off her gown and it was replaced by a simple white cotton gown.

"No, no, no" Sarah protested, but another contraction hit her and protest were replace by screams. Jareth looked at Iason who was healing Sarah's wrist, he was devastated when iron was being magically extracted. Jareth clasped Sarah's right hand, kissing it for comfort. But he couldn't take his eyes off what Iason was having to do, remove Nalan's attempt to brand Sarah.

Sarah's screams brought Jareth back to the present as he was reviewing the images Nalan left.

"Please... it hurts!" Sarah cried. Jareth expected her to be talked about the labor but she was looking at Iason. Why was there so much blood?

Iason was able to wrap her wrist but it took many wrappings to stop the blood from seeping through. "Your highness, I'm unable to heal it, it is laced with dark magic and I have to wait until after the Queen gives birth." Jareth simply acknowledging him. He softly cupped Sarah's cheek. "I love you, precious" a tear landed in Jareth's hand. "Please, she'll die!, it's to soon"

Edie produced a liquid urging Sarah to drink it, explaining it would help ease the pain. As soon as Sarah consumed the earthy liquid she was able to ease back into the bed, and concentrate.

Edie was then able to examine Sarah.

" Now your highness, when the pain comes again, you need to push"

"What?!" Sarah winced

"Push Sarah!"

And she did. "Ok and breath"

"Oh god" Sarah cried. A purple and blue glow filled the room.

"Ok time to push again" Edie instructed. Sarah pushed, worry consumed her. Seven months she was only in her seventh month.

Then a tiny cry filled the room. Sarah feel back on the pillows. "Violet" she whispered, with a smile. "Please let me see her." Sarah cried out.

"Just one moment, Iason is going to look her over, and I'll get her cleaned up" Sarah tried to listen to Edie's voice. But she was so tired. Everything was spinning. "Jareth?" She whispered. Jareth, who was watching his tiny daughter being fused over by the nurse maid and healer, looked to Sarah. His eyes washed over with worry, immediately called Iason. Then everything went black for Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Violet

She awoke shivering, and felt nothing but pain everywhere. As she tried to move, she realized she was bound, arms suspended above her head from a stone ceiling, panic was rising in her chest. She looked to her wrist as the room took shape, silver bound her them tightly. She tried to use her magic to free herself to no avail. Blood crept down her arm flowing all the way down to her ribs.

Echoing she could hear her baby's cries. "Violet?" She yanked at the binds.

"As I explained, stop resisting... your magic is useless, now where were we?" Sarah's vision steadied long Enough to see Nalan coming towards her. "You're still hearing it aren't you?" Nalan asked amused. "It'll do you good to forget about that life," He was close enough now to whisper to her. "Don't worry, we'll keep trying for our own" it was then Sarah realized she was without clothing, and Nalan was stroking his hand along her flat stomach, Bile gathered in her throat. She closed her eyes, tears fell quickly. "Who knows, I may have already been successful."

* * *

"No!" Sarah screamed. She opened her eyes to bright beaming light. Morning.

"Sarah, Love." Jareth, who seemed to have been pacing rushed to her side.

Tears feel from Sarah's eyes, the still lingering nightmare swirled around her. Jareth could feel something terrible in her essence. And moved to pull her nightmare from her, when a cry filled the room, Interrupting his efforts.

Sarah instantly soared with hope. Jareth smiled as he felt the nightmare seem to fade, as Sarah's heart ached for her baby. Jareth reached into the small cradle, gently lifting the babe into his arms.

"Someone has been very eager to meet her mother." Jareth brought the bundle over to Sarah, the baby was wrapped in the blanket Sarah had made in the nursery cradle.

Finally her daughter was in her arms. Light blues and purples danced around as mother and daughter united, their magic swirling around them. Sarah's heart swelled with happiness. As she looked her beautiful baby over. dark, thick hair, ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes. "Violet" Sarah said softly, and the baby opened her eyes, one blue, one green with a ring of Violet. "Hello my sweet Princess."

"Oh Jareth, have you ever seen a more beautiful baby?" Sarah glowed with pride. " She looks just like her mother." Jareth beamed. Sarah sighed in content as she pulled the baby to her, nursing her for the first time. Sarah pulled the blanket tighter around Violet and held her close. Sarah held her wrist up, it was healed. She looked to Jareth in question. "Iason and I were able to remove the black magic, it was an attempt to brand you," Jareth said through clenched teeth. "It was an incredibly painful process, I'd never let you endure it awake" Jareth kissed her with a worried smiled, as he watched Sarah digest this information. She just gave him and 'later' look. And returned her attention back to her new born. "Just so beautiful"

After Violet seemed satisfied Sarah rested her on her chest to burp her. Jareth just watched in wonder, as Sarah seemed to be a natural.

" Jareth...what does he want? Nalan...?"

Jareth looked at Sarah and Violet long and hard remembering those images. "He..."

There was a knock at the door and Sarah seemed to hold onto Violet more protectively. She felt a vibration around her.

Jareth moved back as he could too feel this vibration. He gave Sarah a reassuring look as he answered the door. It was Iason, Elizabeth and a small boy in her arms he looked to be two years old. Jareth talked softly to them and finally let them in the room.

Iason stopped immediately upon looking at Sarah holding the Princess close.

"Sarah, I'm so glad to see you awake."

Sarah could feel the vibration weaken. She smiled at Iason. And then the vibration was gone altogether.

"Sarah, do you realize you just shielded yourself and Violet?"

"Shielded?" Sarah repositioned Violet, cradling her in her arms. "A powerful ability, anyone or thing that tries to penetrate the shield, Well, it's not a pleasant response, a lot like electrical currents.

Sarah silently noted the information. And looked down again at Violet, everything about the now resting babe was luring, her essence pulled you in, to be around her was to love her.

"Not even Seven months," Sarah looked up to Iason, whom understood her question. " I can assure you, the Princess is perfectly healthy, all 7lbs 2oz."

"That's impossible..." sarah breathed. Running her finger down the sleeping babes soft face.

"No it's incredible, Fay pregnancies are unpredictable precious." Jareth smiled.

Sarah had no choice but to accept this, Violet was all the proof she needed.

"She is so beautiful" Elizabeth spoke up moving towards Sarah. A Small child hid behind her.

"Thank you Elizabeth, and who's this little one?" The boy peaked out from behind Elizabeth looking at Sarah. His blond curls glowing in the sunlight.

"This is Michael, he's 3 and will be staying, until his new mommy and daddy come to get him." Jareth informed. Sarah made a mental note of his age. He was quite small. Neglect and malnourished no doubt.

"Hello there sweetie," Sarah said softly. She could tell by his essence his short time here was the first real bath, meal and friendly treatment he received. Tears threaten to break trough as Violet wrapped her hand around Sarah's finger.

"Would you like to meet the Princess?" Sarah asked gently.

Micheal put his finger in his mouth nervously and looked up to Elizabeth .

"It's ok" Elizabeth walked over to the bed, pulling Michael on her lap, to get a better look.

"Baby" Michael said.

"Yes, you're right" Sarah said friendly. Micheal looked at Sarah for a long time then moved next to her laying his head on her shoulder, and watched Violet sleep in her mother's arms. Sarah reached her arm up and cupped the child's head patting his soft hair. "You're ok now"

Again Jareth looked on in awe, just when he though it not possible, he fell in Love more with his Queen.

* * *

Life settled into a new normal as Sarah fell into Motherhood. The Princess was all the kingdom could talk about. Sarah struggled with her nightmares of Nalan, and refused to revisit them in her waking state. This was wearing her down, however she was making every effort to conceal it.

Jareth awoke to a cry. Not alarmed by this he reached for Sarah, not surprised to find her side of the bed empty. He made his way to the the Nursery. As he got closer a humming became lyrics, being song softly over Violet's fussy cries.

"Hush now, don't be scared,

through this time of darkness, shadows may march, thunders will roar,

but peace shall soon prevail, in this land our sacred land nightmares spread confusion,

but stand your ground and soon you'll have found a light to guide your way"

Violet had calmed. And Sarah signed in relief.

"Violet I love you very much" she whispered drawing her fingers gently down the the six month old babes brown locks.

It was then Jareth realize Sarah's cheeks were also wet with tears, and the vibrations of her shield were present.

" Sarah?" Jareth walked closer, keeping aware of the shield. She looked to him with at start, having no time to clear her tears. She allowed the shield down, immediately Jareth rushed to her side. Grasping onto her white night gown, he gave his sleepy daughter a smile, which she returned. "What is it love?"

Sarah stood, looking up to meet his eyes, she adjusted Violet in her arms straightening out the Princesses night gown. Sarah swayed to lull their little one back to sleep.

"Jareth..." She whispered sadly, a fresh tear falling. He quickly placed his had on her cheek to clear the tear, she leaned into his hand.

She placed a now Sleeping Violet in the cradle.

When the Princess stirred a bit, from the change, Sarah rocked the cradle softly.

"It's to awful to say out loud." Sarah whispered , voice trembling, still looking at Violet taking a deep breath she prepared to face him. Jareth took Sarah by both shoulders looking her in the eyes. "Jareth" her eyes teared up, she placed her hand on his face. Jareth's heart raced as he began to look into Sarah's essence, pulling into her memories, much like she was able to see his concerns. He kept searching and seeing in horror the night of the ball, Nalan getting past his guards and magical defenses, the terrible acts Nalan was forcing upon Sarah in her nightmares, the promises he whispered to her, as he violated her body. A curse, he promised. To take her and Violet away from the Kingdom. He would get Sarah, and he would crush Jareth, this he promised in all her nightmares.

Jareth pulled away unable to see anymore. His heart ached for his Sarah, what she must have endured all these months.

Sarah felt his essence change. "Jar.." Sarah cried out to him as he began to walk away from her.

"Bring the Princess" he cut her off.

Sarah turned back to the sleeping babe, she gently lifted her from her beautiful cradle, grabbed her blanket soundlessly caring the babe to their chambers.

She twirled her finger trying to magic a cradle for Violet, but her magic wavered. And she found herself feeling weak for a moment. Jareth looked on. Determined Sarah took a deep breath and tried again, this time succeeding. She was able to tuck Violent back in without disturbing her. Jareth had joined her, pulling the blanket from her shoulder and placing it gently on the sleeping Princess.

He gathered Sarah in his arms holding her tightly. "I failed, I promised to protect you, and I failed."

"Jareth, they are only bad dreams"

"No..." he took her wrist, pulling up the lace and silk night gown. She examined her wrist. " Can you not see Sarah?"

She looked but only saw the slight scar from Iasons test. Jareth could feel her confusion and waved his hands over her wrist, removing the dark magic. Upon doing so her wrist were both covered in layers of scars and raw burns. " Oh my God." She tried to pull her hands from Jareth, but he wouldn't release her, in fear that she might disappear. It wasn't long before she could feel pain all over her body. "Oh God, Jareth... it's... it's real?!" Her eyes were wild with realization. She looked up to her king, feeling ashamed. "No, please no... it can't be real, they were just nightmares," she cried steadily.

"He's already attempted on your life and Violets..." Jareth whispered, the emotion and rage he was feeling was bubbling up. "He sent you into early Labor that night at the ball, you must have healed Violet, saved her life."

"He..." Jareth couldn't even speak it, the vision of what Nalan did to her. "Raped the Queen!" Jareth knocked over a nearby vase. Waking Violet. Sarah cleared her tears and lifted her child to her, holding her close, to comfort her.

It was real. Not a nightmare. She began to tremble. "Why does he want her?..." she looked back to him. "Jareth our daughter." Remembering her dream. She dreamt Nalan was peering into the cradle. When she awoke suddenly, Violets frightened crying had her running to the Nursery. As soon as she had her in her arms, her shield went up.

Jareth took the Princess, cradling her in his arms. "Come, we have to get you two to Iason."

"He was right..." Sarah stopped.

"What's that?"

"You would never want me after he did what he..."

"Sarah look at me." He commanded.

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me Sarah,"

She looked up. Sadness and fear swelled in her eyes. "Know this, what ever that twisted snake has said, what he has done, will never, ever change my love for you, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good then"

Iason started an exam on Violet first. He did find traces of dark magic in her essence. Sarah immediately stepped forward. "How do we clear it?" Upon feeling her mother's discomfort Violet let out a cry.

"Oh, Shhh my sweet flower," Sarah picked up the Angelic child, the long lacy night gown flowed around the babe as Sarah secured her in her arms. Sarah began to yield magic trying to remove the black magic.

"Sarah no," sarah looked to Jareth inquisitively.

"I suspect your magic is depleted, please," Jareth reached out for Violet. After kissing her on her head Sarah fussed over Violets curls and bonnet and handed her to her father.

"Iason, the wand."

"Yes," Iason pulled a long clear wand out of a golden box. Sarah watched as Jareth took it carefully, waving it over Violet, as he did a black smoke like energy was pulled from Violets essence, and a portion of the wand was turned black.

Iason instructed Sarah to the exam table. Jareth called for Elizabeth , whom arrived shortly.

After catching Elizabeth up, she was asked to hold Violet while Iason and Jareth worked on Sarah.

Elizabeth gave Sarah a compassionate look and did all she could to calm Violet.

"You may want to take her back to the Nursery," Iason suggested.

"No!" Sarah protested. "The wished away Nursery, please Elizabeth , and please summon Marcus to be with you."

"Of course"

Sarah watched Elizabeth leave with her baby.

"Jareth, she's never been out of my sight..."

" I know precious." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You highness a word" Iason pulled Jareth over to his cabinet full on herbs and liquids. " Your permission to treat her anxieties"

Jareth thought for a moment. "Yes, Iason I'll have to show you the images, I fear, I cannot speak them out loud"

" I understand."

"Ok Sarah this will help with your nerves, it may make you a bit drowsy, or cloudy feeling"

She just nodded her head and quickly drank the elixir. After a few moments Sarah felt calmed and even closed her eyes.

Jareth looked to Iason and silently gave him permission to proceeded. First Jareth giving him the sight of everything that had happened, from the ball to this night in the nursery. Iason checked the obvious places for injuries. What neither of them expected was the amount of damage they would uncover, Jareth pulled the black magic out of Sarah's essence as he did the glamors, like a vail pulled away. Sarah's torso was covered with deep black and blue marks, some aged, some new. There wasn't an area on her body that seemed untouched. "How?" Jareth bit back rage. "You'd be amazed by what Sarah's spirit can endure."

"I will punish Nalan to the fullest for these crimes"

"Cunning the way he went about it, using her dreams to avoid her shield..."

"It's cowardly."

"May I speak as a friend, rather then a healer..."

"Of course"

"After we rid the black magic, Nalan will inevitably figure out he can't get to her. He will try and strike. Just prepare before you go looking for trouble, he's made it past our defenses."

Jareth understood what Iason was getting at.

"Please heal her, while she finally rests, I don't want her to see this." Jareth had to look away then Iason had to remove hand prints from Sarah's upper thigh.

Jareth magicked a new nightgown on Sarah. They would never see that one again. She stirred and opened her eyes in a start.

"Jareth?!"

"Right here, Iason... her wrist"

Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead as Iason pulled the back magic from the marks on Sarah's wrists, then healed them.

Sarah felt different. Now that the dark vail was removed, memory and dream were no longer intertwined. Jareth had his arm around her, he could feel her go rigid.

Her eyes filled with hot tears of anger.

"I'll kill him for what he's done, I'm going to kill him. Jareth felt a vibration around them, Sarah was shielding herself, and unwittingly Jareth. Iason was moving quickly with a stronger sedative.

"Sarah you have every right to be angry, please put down your shield, so no one gets hurt. Iason is here to help... and we have to get back to Violet."

"Oh god my sweet girl," Sarah covered her mouth, a new horror hiding in her eyes. Jareth reached in to see what she saw, it was Nalan he had taken Violet away from Sarah, but kept her in reach enough so he could torment her with her baby's cries. Then the proclamation of having his own child by Sarah. It was more then Jareth could bear. "He wants Sarah for his own." Jareth whispered. Jareth snapped out of it. Sarah let's go get Violet. And down her shield went.

As quickly as he could Iason injected a sedative into Sarah's neck. " I'm sorry my Love, I'm so sorry" Jareth cradled her in his arms. Allowing himself a moment to process everything. He bit back tears and rocked Sarah a bit, "I'm sorry my Sarah, this is all my fault."

He blinked her to their chambers. Lying her on the bed, covering her for warmth.

He then marched into the Nursery, seeking out that crystal mobile, as soon as he saw it he blasted it into oblivion. Replacing it with a charmed butterfly mobile that glowed purple.

Then he summoned Elizabeth and Marcus to bring Violet back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Changes

Sarah awoke to the sunlight on her face. She stretched, feeling more normal then she had in months. Jareth was beside her waiting for her to wake. He moved from the bedside chair to her immediately. "Sarah precious.." he whispered to her. She looked up to the canopy of their bed, reality crashing down on her. He face contorted into pain and tears feel from her eyes. "What have I done?" "No, no Sarah you must not blame yourself..." She chocked back a sob. Jareth could feel how harsh she was being on herself. "But.." she whispered. "If I had just stayed with you at the ball...and my baby.." she cried. " He wants to take her..." at this Sarah grabbed Jareths arm. He pull her to him, trying everything he could to comfort her, his soul ached to see her this way, and it burned with anger at Nalan for hurting her so. " Where is she?" Sarah suddenly froze in terror. Jareth pulled back to clear her tears. "Please, where is Violet." " No worries my love..." just as he finished saying so Elizabeth walked in with a bundle of silk and lace, Violet squirmed a bit in protest, she could feel her mother close and wanted her desperately. "I fed her this morning, she's a bit fussy..." Elizabeth warned, she worried for the Queen, intuitively she knew something horrible happened to her friend. Jareth motioned her to bring the babe to them. Sarah eagerly held her arms out. " This morning? What time is it?" "It's around 1:30pm Sarah... you needed the rest"  
Sarah ignored Jareth's remark and took Violet in her arms, a wave of relief and guilt washed over her. "She must be starving..." Sarah cried out, as did Violet, "Shh Mommy's got you..." Sarah adjusted sitting up so she could nurse the eager babe. "You highness, I know this moment is sensitive, however the inquiry on Michael..." Elizabeth spoke softly. "No." Sarah interjected. Searching Elizabeth face, she could see pain there. "No, what Sarah?.. A family has decided to take the wished away..." "Please Jareth, Michael is his name, and I want him to stay..." Sarah looked back up to a brighter Elizabeth . "Stay? Sarah, you know how this works..." "And I'm still queen. We don't know where..." Sarah swallowed her fear " Nalan is and we are responsible for little Michael, I don't want him leaving the castle grounds...he is our responsibility and I want no harm to come to the child." Jareth understood her fears. But she knew the rules. "Say what you have to, to the high court, if we are questioned... that he'll grow to be help in the high guard, anything to keep him safe, Elizabeth will help with his needs, right?" " Yes! Oh yes I will, he'll be delighted to you're highness" Elizabeth couldn't contain her enthusiasm, the small boy had grow on her and she was dreading having to give him up. " Elizabeth are you sure you're able to handle this and the duties of the queens hand maid?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise. A promotion ? "Please, I trust you fully." Sarah gave her a small smile. Then adjusted a satisfied Violet to her shoulder for burping. She rubbed the infants back softly. "It would be my honor highness" she answered Jareth. "Very good. Micheal stays, he will be your charge, and you will stay near the Queen when I can not." " I'll go to the child now" Elizabeth curtsied the King and swiftly left the room. Sarah reached out for her King pulling him to her by his soft poets shirt, he pulled her and Violet to him, Sarah rest her forehead on his chest, "what are we going to do?" She fought tears. "With everything that I am, I'm going to protect you and our daughter." "And our Kingdom...Jareth you'll exhausted your magic..." "Like you did yours? Sarah dear, nothing has changed... not my love for you, our daughter or our kingdom."  
"Jareth" She wispered. "We will find him, there will be justice"

Sarah pulled back, looking down at their content baby. " There has to be" she kissed Violets forehead softly. She looked back up to him, desperation visible in her eyes " Or he'll take us" she bit her quivering lip, holding back her fears. Deciding she would no longer accept being a victim she quickly got up magicking herself and Violet, clean and newly dressed.

"Well look at you," Jareth smiled as Sarah swiftly changed. " What are you up to?" " My dear King, today is just a day, however it is half over, the Princess an I have plans, so if you'll excuse us...we," She shifted the babe to her hip, her soft baby curls waving with the movement. "Would like to get them accomplished."

Jareth shook his head in disbelief. Making his way over to her. "If you think I'm letting you two out of my sight, you're mistaken love, not anytime soon," Jareth held onto her arms. Sarah magicked a wicker stroller for Violet. After placing her in the stroller she looked back to the King with tears in her eyes. It was then Jareth pulled her into a kiss so tender and long. "Sarah, love of my life, Queen of my Labyrinth, I love you, I refuse to let you busy yourself away from me, because of something an awful evil creature put in your mind," he cupped her face. "You can't run from me precious, I will not let you," Jareth moved over to the white stroller, "Or you lovie, my beautiful Princess," "So, what were you and our daughter running off to do?" Sarah bit her lip and then half smiled when she heard Violet giggle. She jumped up and kissed Jareth back, months of stolen passion was pouring out of her.

"I love you Jareth my King," Sarah smiled bright enough it reached her eyes. In that moment Jareth saw his Sarah. "Violet and I were off to make a play room, Violet will grow and with Michael staying I want them to have a safe place to play," Sarah bent over the stroller "Daddy wants to come is that ok?" And violet giggled. "Daddy, I like the sound of Daddy" Jareth remarked as Sarah pushed Violet out of the Royal Chambers.

* * *

2 years later

Sarah woke with a start. She could hear crying. A quick check on Violet proved the growing babe was sound asleep. She stroked some curls away from her slumbering child's face and went to follow the cries. She walked back through the royal chambers giving her husband one last glance. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

However the King was facing Nalan in his dreams.

Sarah followed the cries to the wished away room where she found five and a half year old Michael sitting up sobbing. Sarah pulled her velvet robe tighter around her as she notice the room was chilled. She saw the sheer curtains dancing in the wind and quickly shut the window latching it. Making a mental note to make safer windows in this room.

"You can not have my wife and child!" " you fool I have no need for the unless leach that clings to her, it's Sarah I want and it's Sarah I'll get!" Nalan smirked. Jareth felt every muscle contract with rage at his cousin. " Never!" "Oh... are you so sure?"

"JARETH!" Sarah cried out to him from everywhere and nowhere

"I've already done it... again." Nalan's laugh echoed. " No! Sarah!" Jareth shouted after her. He could hear her calling for him. And then he could hear a cry "Violet?!," "Violet No!"

Jareth jumped awake, physically shaken. Bile rising in his throat, his lungs burning. However real panic set in when he looked to where Sarah should be, and she was gone.

* * *

"What's the matter, sweet boy?" Sarah sat on the small bed. She moved the boys blonde bangs from his forehead, running her hand down his healthy blonde locks. How much he reminded her of Toby at that age. Michael proved to thrive in the underground, he was catching up with his milestones now, Elizabeth was working a great deal with him.

" The scary man came back!" Michaels little voice cried out. " What Scary man Michael?" " He... he come to my old house my dirty house, he told me to say the magic words and a King would save me... but" Michael looked down, his covers still pulled to his chin. " Go on," "but he said in my dream I'd have to go back to the dirty house if I didn't help him die...dienearvion ( diversion) please don't let me go back Sarah," Michael cried big tears "that mommy hit me lots, I want Elizabeth to be my mommy, she's nice and smells pretty," Michael still held the blankets to his chin. Sarah was trying her best to piece everything together, but one thing was clear. Nalan use Michael's awful situation to distract Jareth the night of the ball, and now he was scaring the boy into something again. A diversion. Michael burst into sobs now, feeling he did something wrong. " It's ok my sweet boy..."

"Yes Michael, you did perfect!" Sarah gasped. Pulling Michael to her. There stood Nalan. Sarah shielded them.

"Well, well aren't we a powerful little fay Queen?, Good job there little Mikie, you've proven not to be a total loss" "No!" Michael shouted "Bad man!" "Oh come now, it's not all that,"

Sarah's heart raced as she tried to figure out what to do, she was thinking of Violet and Jareth being unprotected. So she needed Nalan to stay in the same room she could shield.

"Go away bad man!" Michael again shouted. This time the sleeve of his pajamas showed and Sarah's mouth flew open. "Michael.." she whispered as she pulled the blankets off him. He was wearing a full footie red and white striped pajama set. Nothing that they would have provided underground. " I picked them out myself, thought it was a particularly delicious detail, Toby was what...six when he passed away?" Nalan took a step closer clasping his hands. " It's our little secret big sister! Red and white jammies every birthday yay! Little Toby remembered this place, didn't he?... So sad he passed away in them...in your arms I believe it was, yes a Thursday night and the next week was your 21st Birthday... all alone." Nalan curled his lip in the most insincere way.

Sarah's eyes watered at the painful memory. In one night she'd lost her whole world, Toby passed from meningitis, and her father grief stricken took his life in their family garage. Karen was unreachable after that. Sarah could feel her shield waver. Nalan smiled a wicked smile, his plan was working.

Another cry erupted down the hall pulling her out of her aboveground despair "Violet!," Sarah pulled Michael into her arms "please don't give me to the bad man" he said meekly, locking his legs and arms around Sarah. "Look at me, Michael... I would never" " Now hold on to me" She whispered to Michael, Sarah's shield thickened and gravitated around her as she stood up fleeing the room.

"JARETH!" Sarah held Michael's head secured to her as she ran to Violet's nursery. She had turned her back on Nalan, and had no idea the consequences of doing so. Michael was still crying over the whole ordeal. Sarah magicked a Crystal summing newlyweds Elizabeth and Marcus to the Royal Nursery.

Sarah grew the courage to look behind her, nothing. But this only stuck more fear in her. She blinked herself into the Nursery to see Jareth teaching for a screaming Violet, as soon as he saw Sarah it was a look of relief, shock and bewilderment.

* * *

Sarah reached out Michael in exchange for Violet. Jareth too note of the child's Familiar aboveground attire. Violet immediately calmed in her mother's arms. Sarah through up a shield to protect them not sure if Nalan was still in the castle or not.

A knock on the Nursery door momentarily allowed Sarah to put down her shield. It was Marcus and Elizabeth. Once inside, Sarah's shield went back up and Michael reached for Elizabeth . "Mama'" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she took the boy in her arms. Jareth then reached for Sarah who was relieved to be in his arms.

There they stood two families. With much to talk about. And all of it concerning Nalan.

"Sarah why don't you begin?" Jareth asked as he gently took Violet whom only slightly protested.

Sarah took her time explaining to everyone what had taken place, her loss in the aboveworld, to Nalan's use of Michael's pajamas. "It was an effort to weaken my shield, to get to me through Michael, again... he knew Michael was unwanted above ground, he used that moment to distract Jareth, to get to me," Sarah walked over to Jareth and Violet and cupped Violets head, "that night at the ball, everything he has done, has been calculated.

"And we are standing under your shield right now because..." Marcus chimed in.

" I didn't see him leave, I don't think he's after Michael, or Violet,"

"No, he's not, in fact Sarah, he's after you. You were alone and unguarded. He could have taken you!" Jareth spat, frustration creasing his brow. Violet began to cry, and Sarah took the upset child from her father rocking her. She glanced at the clock on the wall in the Nursery it was nearing three am.

"Shhh my sweet, hush now don't be scared through this time of darkness, shadows may march, thunders May rour, but peace shall soon prevail, through this land, this sacred land, nightmares spread confusion," sarah looked at Jareth as she cradled the tot. " but stand your ground and soon you'll have found the light to guide your way" Sarah sang beautifully, offering comfort to all in the room.

Violet and Michael were fast asleep. Sarah gently laid Violet down in her crib.

She turned to address Elizabeth and Marcus. She cupped little Michael's cheek and brushed his bangs to the side again. " Tomorrow at eight am please bring Michael to our court library in the east wing, I'll have the adoption papers ready for you," Elizabeth could hardly contain her joy. "Thank you, thank you so much" tears weld up in Elizabeth's eyes, she turned back and kissed Marcus, carful of the sleeping Michael between them. Jareth could only watch with optimistic Caution, Sarah was so calm after her attack, thinking so logically. "I think it's best you keep him with you tonight, but please wait here, the guards are doing a search of the castle as we speak for any sign of Nalan. Sarah smiled upon the happy couple, then her eyes went downward. Jareth could feel the shield quiver. He crossed the room as she held onto the crib for support.

"Sarah, precious..." Jareth whispered softly. He looked back at Michael's pajamas and magicked them back into a proper sleeping gown. Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes with unspoken gratitude. A soft knock on the door let them know the castle was clear of Nalan. After quick thank you's and good nights. Sarah and Jareth walked quietly back into the Royal chambers. Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and pulled him to her. She found her favorite spot resting her head on his heartbeat, her hand cluched his shoulder. " I was so scared Jareth...seeing him so close" Jareth lifted her face by her chin. " You were so courageous my dear Sarah, you saved that boys life, risking yours," She pulled away. "No, it was more then that..." she sat on the bed. "I mean using Toby's death...what," Sarah's voice trembled.

"I dreamt he took you...and when I woke up you weren't here. I imagined the worst, until you called out for me."

"Jareth, I'm here" she pulled him to her. "I'm right here" she kissed him. He deepened it, hungry for more, needing her, needing to feel every part of her. And she felt the same as their essence swirled around each other. She backed up on their bed.

"I need you Sarah..." Jareth said in between kisses. " "Take me, I'm here, mmm" she responded him kissing her neck. He magicked away there clothes, pulling the covers over them thrusting inside her, she cried out his name digging her nails in his arms. "I'm here" she kept assuring him, she pulled him on top of her so she could kiss him everywhere as he ravished her. " Don't let me go" she whispered. "Never!" He thrust harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto the magic they were spiraling around them. "Oh Jareth,"

* * *

"NO!" Nalan threw the black orb across the room. "When I finally have Sarah back I'll have to sanitize the winch!" "Oren!"  
"Yes sire?" "Send for Morgana," Oren left to do as requested. "It seems I'm going to have to bring in reinforcements."

* * *

When Jareth awoke he could hear Sarah's sweet voice talking softly to Violet from the Nursery.

"Princess Violet..." " Sinces Violet" "Look at Mommy Prin-cess Violet"  
Violet concentrated, her little hand pulling a curl out of her face, Sarah smiled and reached for and Opel clip to tame the ringlets. " Alright my smart girl, lets hear it..." "Princess Violet" " Oh yes! Spectacular! You got it"

"She'll be able to out talk Didymus if you keep this up love." Jareth smirked in the doorway watching Sarah dress Violet for the day. "Well she'll be three soon," Sarah clasped Violets shiny favorite shoes, she liked that they clicked like the mummies when she walked.

Violet was in a beautiful long ivory dress adorned with tiny blue flowers. Sarah magicked herself in a lovely light blue dress that flowed when she walked, her corset nearly matching Violets dress, instantly reminding Jareth of the one she wore when he learned she was pregnant their child. " Now why is it, you fuss over and take your time with my sweet angel," he picked up Violet giving her a big kiss on her little flushed cheek, the toddler giggled in response. " and magic yourself ready?"

"These moments are precious, I don't want to miss any of them." Sarah walked to them fixing Violets little hair clip.

" You will not miss any." Jareth said immediately. Sarah looked at him for a long time. Why didn't he see assurance there?

"Well, we are going to be late if we don't hury" Sarah smiled at Violet and took her from Jareth placing her on the floor, with a little wabble the toddler was walking to her door. Jareth hesitated, still wavering on that look she gave him. She didn't feel completely sure, or safe.

"Jareth, it's Michael's adoption..." Sarah reminded. And Jareth magicked himself fresh and dressed.

"We must be going then." Jareth caught Violet from behind giving her a little toss, she giggled loudly.

" We really should let her walk more don't you think?" Sarah smiled at the pair, once again fixing the opal clip in her hair.

" At her pace love, it'll be lunch time. Besides I don't mind." Jareth kissed his daughter's cheek again.

"Alright, Alright... to the court Library, My King." Sarah took his arm.

It was time to complete another family in the castle walls.

* * *

" Nalan, this has got to be the most boring display, what's your aim at the Goblin King and what in the world would I want any part in it?" Morgana tosses the black orb to Nalan.

" I thought your complicated past with Jareth would be enough motivation..."

"Yes well he seems disgustingly happy at the moment. She is Queen and with an heir... not even my magic can change or unravel that, besides you said yourself, this Queen... she's powerful?,"

"The Child is pure fay, born of the power, I induced that Child's birth, to early for survival," Nalan pleaded his case hoping to win over Morgana, approaching her with an orb, in it spied Little Violet. " yet, she not only Survived, healed by her mother at birth, completely healthy, born two and a half months early."

"Impossible, fay can hardly conceive much less bore a healthy child to soon!"

"This Queen did. And I want her! You can have the brat and Jareth... become the new Queen... have access to the power the child no doubt shares with Sarah"

"Sarah?! The Labyrinth champion?" "The very one that caused Jareth to reject you..." Nalan hissed. "Don't take me for a fool, this is a suicide mission" "Alone... yes but together, we divide mother and child, I take away Sarah... she's no longer your problem... are you saying you're not a powerful enough Witch for the job? To have what you've always wanted, Jareth and a pure blood child."

"She wouldn't be mine, not really!" "But you could change that... use your magic, make a curse, make the Child see you as a friend, then as a mother." Morgana was getting lost in Nalan's fantasy she failed to see any real flaw, if she conducted everything correctly.

"I'll take time to create such a curse," Morgana shoved the orb into Nalan's chest as she walked by him. "Let them feel comfortable, reel in your lust Nalan, or at least pace out your disgusting sexual desires on Sarah...let her feel some sense of normal, then the child and Jareth are mine!" Morgana walked out of Nalan's throne room. Her footsteps echoing. " you'll have your pet soon enough." Morgana's laugh echoed as she disappeared.

* * *

The two happy families decided to have lunch in the gardens to celebrate Michael's adoption. Jareth went ahead conjuring up a table setting then summed for lunch.

"Ok go ahead Show Daddy you're new trick." Sarah whispered in Violets ear, placing her feet gently on the cobblestone. "Daddy!," Violet called out catching Jareth's attention. She Smile when he immediately looked at her. She pointed to her ivory dressings and blinked her eyes changing it to a light purple, her favorite. "Very good my sweet, talented girl!" Jareth beamed, holding his arms out to her, she toddled right to him giggling the whole way. Jareth remembered this moment in the crystal Sarah showed him and smiled widely.

"Let's eat shall we," Jareth proclaimed as he saw the trays of food being carried out.

The families ate happily while the children played close by, Jareth promoted Marcus to his right hand advisor, as he had proven his trust and devotion to the royal family. Elizabeth was already over the moon about being able to be at the Queens constant side, and Sarah was not one for royal Nannies, this meant the children would be spending their time under their mothers watchful eyes. The arrangement proved to be one that made everyone comfortable.

"So Sarah, Violets third Birthday? Are you going to throw a ball?" Elizabeth asked innocently. Sarahs insides twisted, Jareth noted her discomfort.

"Well.."

"My Precious, we didn't for her first or second, the kingdoms haven't seen our child, save the few inside the castle." "And Nalan..." Sarah spat grabbing for her wine taking a long sip. Then looking over at the pair of sweet children playing innocently, Michael was placing a flower crown on Violets curls. She smiled, what a gentle natured child. "Love, consider it, for Violet's sake, we have allies" Jareth rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Speaking of our allies highness," Marcus added. "We should consider reaching out now, sending details of this..." Marcus also stole a look at the Children, he'd do anything to protect his son, and Elizabeth, and his loyalty to his King and Queen was unyielding. "Crisis" Sarah glanced up at Marcus taking another sip of wine, she knew his choice of words were an effort of being kind, but still her nerves raddled.

"Yes we shall start after lunch. We should warn the other Kingdoms what we are dealing with." The men kept talking, Elizabeth noticed Sarah's growing discomfort. " Sarah, I think the children have had enough sun, how about we take them to play inside?"

Elizabeth side glanced her King and kissed Marcus as she stood up. Sarah wordlessly walked over to Violet playing in the garden. "Look at you, what has Sir. Michael made for you? What a beautiful crown" Sarah picked up Violet dusting off some soil from her leggings. "Mic..." Violet whined for her beloved friend.

"Don't worry Love, Michael is coming too" Elizabeth reassured Violet. " Come on Michael, lets play inside."

Jareth watched Sarah carefully. She made a point not to make eye contact with him, and it was infuriating him. Staff rushed out to clean up the lunch. " I suppose we should go to my study, send word about Nalan."

Jareth and Marcus were at it for hours, composing an informal letter of Nalan's threats and crimes against the Queen.

Meanwhile Elizabeth did what she could to make Sarah budge. In the Children's playroom.

"Sarah, you know you can speak to me about anything and it will stay between us, I know that you are scared, but please Sarah, I am your friend." Elizabeth pleaded. She knew Sarah shielded the room as soon as they entered with the children. After 45 minutes of playing they both grew sleepy and Sarah magicked a bed for them to rest on.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask you to do something very important." "Yes, anything."

"If anything happens, anything. I need you to look after Violet..." tears weld up in Sarah's eyes. "Like Michael, like she was your own" "Sarah..." "Promise me!" "Sarah... I promise." "Okay, good"

"How about some tea... and you tell me what all is on your mind..." Elizabeth suggested. Sarah smiles meekly, conjuring up some hot tea. "Its a lot, and it's a horror story" "Sarah, how long can you not confide?"

"It'll take less time if I just show you..." "Show me?!" Elizabeth sipped from her tea. Sarah reached out her hand for Elizabeth's. Elizabeth slowly took Sarah's hand. "Tell me to stop at anytime" Sarah looked Elizabeth directly in her eyes. "Ready?" "Yes" Suddenly Elizabeth was flooded with images of Nalan and Sarah on the balcony at the ball, the black magic, the attempt to brand her, the horrible crimes against her, kidnapping her and Violet through their dreams and finally their last encounter, last night. With her son, tears streamed down Elizabeth's face as she watched Sarah protect her son. And then it was finally over. "Oh, Sarah I had no idea" Elizabeth cried hot tears. Sarah looked down at her hands. " Please, don't cry Elizabeth...I'm choosing to fight, I'm going to fight."

"I promise Sarah," Elizabeth looked over at the sleeping children. Sarah shook her head. "I suppose it's time to see what my husband has done" just as Sarah was rising there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth felt Sarah's shield go down. "It's Marcus," Sarah headed towards Violet. "I'll look after her," Elizabeth insisted. "Let them sleep, Marcus and I will bring her to you when she wakes." Sarah took a deep breath, gave Violet a soft kiss and blinked out of the room.

Elizabeth shed a few more tears for her Queen. "What is it my love?" Marcus ask quietly closing the door behind him. " Marcus it's awful, what's happened to Sarah. I just can't get the images out of my head." Marcus comforted Elizabeth, "She showed you?" He asked astonished. " I swore I'd never speak of it, and I wouldn't, but Marcus... we have to do something, Nalan is dangerous" "I know... the King and I are working on strategies now" Marcus pulled her in his arms, holding her tightly. "It's going to be alright Elizabeth" he kissed her hair.

* * *

Sarah appeared quietly in Jareth's study, he was feverishly writing. When he felt her essence, he stopped writing slowly looking up. "Sarah? Where's..."  
Sarah took a seat next to him. "What have you done?" She said sullenly. He didn't answer. There was no easy way about this. He and Marcus has gone over it a dozen times. "Jareth?" A tear escaped Sarah's eyes and traveled slowly down her cheek. Sarah took Jareth's hand. And suddenly she could see it all. And she was to late to do anything about it. She stood up, processing the information. "All four kingdoms? Jareth" his name came out in a whisper. Then flashed of what Nalan did to her hit her suddenly. Jareth saw them too and immediately was by her side. He pulled her to him. " it was the only way, Love. It is my duty to protect you and our daughter with all that I am." She swiftly turned to meet his eyes. "By telling them what Nalan has done to me?! That he raped me Jareth!" To break the tension a small goblin wobbled in holding a couple parchments. He handed them to the King and left as quickly as he came.

"How soon?" Sarah whispered. "How soon will the kingdoms know?"

Jareth opened the letters. "The fifth and second kingdoms have already responded. They will stand against Nalan"

Sarah cleared away her tears and blinked out of the study. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get her head clear.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted. Sarah found herself in the stables. And soon she was on her favorite horse. After giving the beautiful black stallion it's command Sarah was riding as fast and as far as she could.

"Close the gate!" Jareth commanded outside the study window, but it was in vain he saw his love make it past the gate just in time and past through the gardens in no time.

"You highness we heard the shouting." Elizabeth said from behind him. There stood her and Marcus with Violet and Michael.

"I must go after her" Jareth panicked. "You're highness if I may say so, I think Sarah needs time." Elizabeth explained.

"Mummy..." Violet pouted. Jareth walked over to Elizabeth gently taking his daughter. "It's ok lovie, mummy is just taken a nice ride through the Labyrinth, she'll be back in no time. Jareth looked at Elizabeth and Marcus with worry holding his pouting daughters head to his shoulder.

* * *

Sarah rode until the stallion was exhausted. She found a pound and lead it to drink. She hugged herself for warmth placing her hood up to cover her exposed skin, looking upon the castle she called home. Now that she was so far away there was nothing more she wanted to do then get back to her husband and daughter.

"Excuse me..."

Sarah was startled by the sound of the woman's voice. "Please I beg you" Sarah could see the woman was injured. The woman was beautiful and for a moment sarah felt as if she was looking at herself, this woman had a striking resemblance to Sarah.

" I've injured my ankle while collecting firewood, could you please assist?" The woman looked to the horse, perhaps this women would help her back to her cabin.

Everything in Sarah's mind was alarming her, she had seen Disney movies, she know this could be a possible trap. But as she watched the mysterious woman struggle she shook off her fears. 'Not everyone is bad Sarah, and you are no Snow White.' As Sarah stood up her hood fell reveling her crown. The injured women, bowed immediately. "Forgive me your highness," Sarah felt uncomfortable as the women struggled to properly cutesy with her injury.

"Here let me take a look, try and sit" Sarah said softly. And the woman did as she was told. Sarah lifted the woman's skirts to revival a deep wound. "What's your name?" Sarah remained calm. The wound was worse then the poor women thought, and it was infected. "Morgana..." The woman watch Sarah closely. "Well, Morgana do you live far from here?" "A farm house not but a mile, highness."  
"I'm going to heal you the best I can, then I'll get you home, you'll need to keep off this ankle for a few days..." "Oh bless you, honorable Queen, I thank you for your kindness." Sarah concentrated on the wound healing it the best she could. She felt a familiar unpleasant tingle swirl around her hands. But ignored it.

"Ok, try to stand on it, but ease into it" Sarah instructed. "Oh thank you! That's much better." Sarah stared, "I'm sorry but you seem so familiar... have we met?" "Not properly, I was at your wedding, oh and the announcement ball." Sarah's smile slowly fade. "Yes, well let's get you home." Sarah helped the woman on the horse and lead it to the woman's farm house. By now the crickets were chirping loudly and Sarah's heart ached for her family. "Alright Zeo, how about I just take the short cut" The horse grumbled in response. And Sarah magicked them back to the stables.

There Jareth was standing full of worry and rage. Sarah gasped at first sight of him. But defiantly straightened up and walked forward.

"Where have you been?" Sarah soundlessly secured the horse back in his stall and offered him a carrot for his hard work. "Sarah it's been hours?!" Jareth shouted. "And last time I checked, I was still Queen, I needed to clear my head."

"Our daughter has been inconsolable for hours, did you not think what your absence would do to her?" "Violet!" And sarah took off in a run. Once inside the castle walls she could hear Violets cries echoing. A flashback slammed into sarah like a brick wall " please give me my child Nalan, she's so scared" Sarah shook her head of the memory and made her way to Violets Nursery where Elizabeth was doing everything to calm the child.

"Elizabeth," Sarah whispered. Letting her know she was there. Immediately Sarah took Violet into her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby," Sarah swayed her tot holding her close. Finally the crying ceased. "Mama" Violet hiccuped. Her face red and wet from tears. "Mama's right here baby, I've got you" Elizabeth stood up placing her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Thank you Elizabeth."

Sarah magicked Violet into a soft cotton night gown, she did the same for herself. Her hair and body fresh from the outdoors and comfortable with her sweet daughter. Sarah looked up at the Nursery clock surprised to see it was nine pm.

She shifted Violet, stroking her hair. She rocked her to sleep which took no time, the tike had exhausted herself. Sarah kisses her on the cheek. " I'm so sorry baby girl."

Jareth appeared in front of them, kneeling down he kissed his daughter. " Much better now sweet Violet" he whispered. And she sighed in her sleep.

* * *

"Come we must talk." Jareth spoke to Sarah. Sarah placed Violet in her crib and covered her careful not to wake her.

"There is nothing to talk about Jareth," sarah made her way to the balcony. Another flash hit her from the night at the ball, holding onto the balcony blood everywhere, the pain. Nalan. Sarah shivered. Jareth watched as she experienced the flashbacks. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "If I could change it all, I would precious." " All five kingdoms know Jareth... how will they look at me know? Tarnished. Broken by Nalan?"

"Is that what you truly think?!" Jareth turned Sarah around to face him. "This was a crime against you! Our daughter."

"But I am, Jareth. Tarnished, broken... I saved myself for you, to be only yours forever, only to have..." Sarah brought her hands up to create a distance between them. " I feel unworthy..." a tear slid from her eye. Jareth caught it. Then clasped her hands. Immediately he felt dark magic. "What is it?" "Where did you go today? Understand this is important" he grabbed her shoulders. " Just outside the Labyrinth walls."  
"What have you touched?"  
" Jareth, you're..."  
"Sarah you're hands are laced in dark magic."

Jareth magicked a wand in his hand pulling the dark magic from Sarah's hands. "There was a woman, she was hurt, I healed her. It all seemed innocent enough, Jareth she was simply a farm woman, nothing else happened."

" Do you understand now why I don't want you alone? You are the Queen, Sarah! Understand?!"

"I understand." Sarah looked down. Frustration coursing through her.

"We don't know how this black magic came to be, the women could have scraped herself on a anything laced with it, I wouldn't jump to everyone wanting to harm me."

"This is true. Until we have more word from the kingdoms regarding Nalan, no more running off Sarah," Jareth tossed the wand into the fireplace. Sarah turned back to the balcony overlooking the labyrinth. It really was a beautiful night. The last thing in the underground she wanted was to fight with Jareth. She just needed him to understand.

"I do understand Sarah." Jareth said, leaning in the mantle looking into the fireplace. " I understand how you're feeling..." he stood tall. "Come..."

She made her way to him slowly. " Go lay on the bed" "Jareth..." "Sarah, please just do as I say." Jareth walked to the Nursery door checking on a very sound asleep Violet then closing the door.

He walked back to Sarah. " I want to do something for you. It will hurt." Before she could protest he tossed a crystal at her abdomen it crashed softly and delicately. Sarah felt a cramping and pulling sensation then it was gone. "What did you just do?" "Something I felt would help you realize you aren't tainted or broken Sarah, I gave back to you want you saved for me." "What?! Jareth you made me a virgin again?!"

"You should rest Sarah, it's been a long day" with that Jareth tired back to the fireplace.

"oh no you didn't get to dismiss me," Sarah faced him. However his face had something unreadable on it. "Jareth..." but he silenced her with a kiss. " I love you my Sarah, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you" Jareth looked at her pained. "And I you..." Sarah returned the kiss. " Now, come take back what you've given me, let me give it back to you... only you." Jareth's eyes clouded over with lust.

"Sarah" "I know... but I trust you."  
"It'll be like the..."

Sarah magicked off their clothes. Kissing him. "I trust you" He kissed her hard trying to pull every painful memory from her lips. As he kiss down her neck he used his fingers to pump into her. Feeling her wet tightness. She moaned and shook beneath him. "Please, Jareth make me yours" she begged. It was all he could take. He alighted himself up with her opening and pushed a little allowing her to adjust to his fullness. "Mmm more Jareth I want to be yours, only yours" " I'm sorry my precious Sarah," he whispered. Then thrust into her. She cried out in pain. And Jareth stilled. A tear escaped from Sarah's eye and he kissed it away. Then he kissed her softly. " I can stop" "No," she wrapped her legs around him allowing him deeper access. "Keep going, I need this, I need you now" With that Jareth began moving again slow at first then he quickened the pace. Sarah was in a mix of pain and pleasure, but also absolute bliss. "You're mine Sarah" Jareth told her thrusting deeply into her. She moaned out "Yes" she grabbed his shoulders encouraging him to move faster and deeper. Her body match his movements and he knew she was getting close. Jareth let out a long moan of his own and spilled out deep inside her. He Collapsed on top of her.

* * *

"I love you Sarah." "I love you Jareth."

Sarah awoke to feeling Jareth rubbing her back softly. She was snuggling up against him her head on his heartbeat.

"Good morning my love..." Sarah said sleepy. "Good Morning precious" he kissed her hair.

Then they both heard Violet cry from the Nursery, Sarah immediately moved to get her but regretted it instantly. She was sore. Jareth knew it. I'll tend to her. Take it slow Sarah.

Jareth got up and magicked himself clean and dressed. Knowing Violet would only give her daddy so long before a toddler tantrum was full blown. Sarah made herself get up. Wrapping the sheet around her. That's when she noticed blood on the sheets and magicked them away, replacing them with fresh ones.

Sarah walked into the large bathroom they rarely used on account of their magic, she drew a hot bath with rose and sandlewood oils and climbed in. Her muscles relaxed, submerged in the hot water.

"Mmm a bath huh? How very aboveground of you." Jareth laughed knowing exactly the reason for the bath. Violet seemed intriguing by the bubbles and at first sight of her mother she wanted her.  
"How hot is the water dear?" Jareth asked. "She'll be just fine. Come on sweet pea you wanna play with the bubbles? Sarah reached for her. She took time to wash the little ones hair, truly impressed at how long the child's hair was wet. She softly rubbed the oils on the sponge along Violets neck and back, it was then she noticed a little mark. "What's this ? " Jareth leaned down to have a look. It looked to be a swirl on Violets shoulder blade. "Is it a birthmark?" Sarah asked at Jareth's silence.  
"Fay babies don't get birth marked," Violet giggled in the bubbles. "It doesn't seem to be bothering her" Sarah noted. Still it's worth letting Iason take a look. Jareth lifted Violet out of the bath, coving her with a watched him carry her off to the Nursery. She quickly dunked her head under. Then got out herself, magicked herself dry and dressed, Joining her family in the Nursery.

"Why don't you summon Iason I'll finish up with Violet" Sarah appeared pulling a gown for the tot out of the wardrobe. She magicked on Violets nappy and tights then dressed her in a soft pale green princess gown. She dried her curls and added gold butterfly clip to each side. Looking at her own gown and the young princesses she remembered those days in the park, daydreaming and play acting.

"Hum dangers untold and hardships unnumbered." She whispered to herself.

"How about some breakfast?" Sarah fasted Violets shoes. " Are you hungry?" She held her arms out for Violet. "Let's see what Roberta has going on in the kitchen today shall we?"

"Mike" Violet asked wide eye. " Of course you can see Michael today sweetheart." "Yay" Violet clapped her hands. Jareth appeared. "Iason will look her over now"

Sarah put Violet down. "We'll go eat in just a moment love."

Iason knocked on the door. "Good morning Sarah, well hello Violet, don't you look beautiful today princess?"

"Princess Violet," Violet said pulling at her stuffed toys. "That's good, very good. You keep playing I'm just going to have a look at your back ok?"

"No, no. Mummy" and Violet ran to her mother.  
"It's ok sweetheart, Iason has been taking care of you since you were in mommies belly, Sarah hugged her daughter pulling at the zipper on Violet's dress, she folded down the left side to show the little brown swirl.

Iason took a good look at it. "She appears the picture of health, I'm not sure what to make of this, when did you notice it?" "Today, when I dressed her yesterday it wasn't there" sarah said refastening Violets dress. " I'll look into some other explanations, just keep and eye on it. Let me know if she seems in distress." "Thank you Iason, I'm sure it's nothing". Sarah hide any fear from Violet, but she could not hide it from Jareth.

* * *

A/N : I know that was a looong chapter. Whats Nalan up too now, and whats with the marks on little Violets back? More to come. please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Birthday Surprises

7 weeks later.

Violets third Birthday was two days away, all the kingdoms were excited to finally meet the princess, so the guest list made Sarah rightfully nervous. Though many goblins were in charge of carrying out details, Sarah and Elizabeth were planning the event, whilst Jareth and Marcus were on Sarah's strict security detail. Ribbons and balloons would be used to tie off the balconies at Sarah's demand.

"Are you going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked Sarah. "Of course why do you ask?" "Well you have taken out Violets hair burette four times" I assure you it's her hair looks beautiful. "Her curls seem to be falling out" Sarah smoothed her had over the child's long brown locks. "It's natural, for children to loose their baby curls" Elizabeth kissed Michael's hair and rested her cheek on his head. "You're right." Sarah tickled under Michael's chin. "So are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?" Elizabeth pressed.

"All Five Kingdoms, Elizabeth... and they know everything... it's been weeks since he's- since the nightmares, I don't know what it means..." Sarah bit her lip, her eyes. Somewhere else.

"Marcus told me the four kingdoms all wrote back saying they were in alliance with us, I know the details.." "Alright kids lets collect some flowers shall we."  
Sarah grabbed Violets hand who took Michael's hand, she didn't want Elizabeth to finish that sentence. So off to the gardens they went. Sarah and Elizabeth carried baskets as the children collected flowers.

"Mummy, I wanna go to the meadow to get the big flowers!" Violet giggled.

"The big flowers huh?" She bent down smiling delightfully at her sweet daughter. It would give her and Elizabeth and opportunity to get some center pieces. "Ok but you must promise to stay close to Mommy and Auntie Lizabeth, ok?" " Don't worry Mummy" Violet smiled sweetly. " Ok let's go" "Yay!" The Children celebrated.

Sarah and Elizabeth scooped up handfuls of lavender keeping a watchful eye on the kids. The kids giggled and played tag.

Sarah and Elizabeth talked about the ball as they continued to scoop up bits of lavender and wild flowers. Keeping the kids chatter and laughter in earshot.

"Michael where arrree you?" Violet spread the tall lavender looking for her best friend.

"Oh hello" violet smiled at a familiar woman sitting in the tall Lavender. Her brilliant green eyes smiling at the tot. " Hello again Violet, remember me." "Mm humm, from my dreams," Violet said shaking her head. "What have you got there?" Morgana asked. "Flowers, it's my birthday soon!" "Oh, Birthday's are so very important, especially when you're a beautiful princess." Morgana studied Violets reactions to her complaints. "Michael? Where is Violet?" Elizabeth asked evenly. "I was hiding, but she never came"

Sarah dropped her basket of flowers. "VIOLET!"

"We must be quick now but I'm going to tell you a secret and I need you to do something for me, ok? Then I'll see you at your birthday with a magical gift"

"Ok, I think that's alright."

"Very good girl" Morgana whispered in Violets ear. "Really!?" Violet burst out with excitement. "Yes, now let see..." Violet closed her eyes and the three yellow lilies she was holding in her hands turned blue. "Wonderful job my little Violet, and remember it's our little secret" Morgana reminded her.

"Violet! Please baby answer me!" Sarah started towards the willow tree. "I'm here Mummy" Sarah ran in her direction. Jareth could feel Sarah's distress and blinked out into the field asking Elizabeth what was happening.

Sarah scooped up Violet kissing her cheek. "What's wrong Mummy?" "Mommy just got scared when you didn't answer me, you always answer Mommy okay?" Jareth was by their side. He cupped Violets head and Kissed Sarah's cheek. "Sorry mama, I was trying to get these pretty blue flowers from my baby brother." "W..what" Sarah wavered. "Daddy, mummies going to have a baby," Violet giggled. "Who told you that sweetie, is that just a wish? " Jareth tried to reason. But Violet remembered her promise. She shook her shoulders. "I just know, do you like your flowers Mummy?" " I love them baby." She kissed Violet again looking to the sky with worry.

"Let's get you all inside, shall we?" Jareth wouldn't allow Sarah to go down a dark path she was about to go down. First things first. He'd get sarah to the healer.

"Marcus please take the children to the playroom, I must attend the Queen on something important, we wouldn't be long," Elizabeth explained handed over the children, placed both baskets of wild flowers on a nearby table then followed quickly behind the King and Queen. Sarah reaches out her hand to her best friend, as their hands connected, flashes of Sarah's fears were made clear to Elizabeth. 'This child could be a product of one of Nalan's attacks depending on how far along she was.' Sarah could feel herself slipping further and further into despair. 'How shameful would it be, to carry a mans child whom raped you.' Elizabeth swallowed hard, this could change a lot. Sarah could even be willing given to Nalan if this were the case. Jareth walked, stone faced. This did not help Sarah's Nerves and she felt colder then usual.

* * *

Finally they reached Iasons chambers. "Wait here" Jareth commanded harshly causing Sarah to jump.

"Your highness what can I do to help you?" "We have reason to believe Sarah is pregnant..."  
"I'll have to exam the Queen to make that determination." "There are possibles it is mine, but... " "But...if it goes the other way... matches when... Nalan... DISTROY IT!" Jareth's rage bubbled up. And all Sarah and Elizabeth heard was his outburst. Sarah covered her flat abdomen. "No..." her voice trembled, and she looked to Elizabeth with absolute terror. Iason opened the door surprised to see his daughter comforting Sarah, who didn't look pregnant in the least. However she was as white as a sheet and looked as if she was going to be sick any moment. " Come in, its alright we are going to get everything sorted out." He spoke kindly to Sarah urging her onto the exam table. Jareth stood in the corner not looking at Sarah. Sarah felt tears weld up. Elizabeth took her hand. "It's going to be ok" Elizabeth smiled, trying her best to reassure her Queen, though all she could think about doing was straggling Jareth right now. Iason pulled out a wand it projected an image on the wall infront of them. Sarah gasped. It looked like an aboveground ultrasound image only much more clear. "Look how small," Elizabeth said happily astonished. "It's like a little gummy bear" Sarah couldn't help it, now that she saw the confirmation of a baby growing inside her, she couldn't help but love it already. "I'd say you're around six weeks my Queen, It would explain you're absence of symptoms, and your off to a better start this time, not waiting so long..." Jareth turned around at that. He was still caught up in his despair, he didn't hear the age of her pregnancy. "What can you do to terminate immediately!" "WHAT!" Sarah shouted, covering her abdomen. "NO!" She cried, "Why?" " You wish to keep that monsters child!" Jareth shouted at Sarah. Elizabeth held her hand tighter, looking to her father to intervene. Tears steadily rolled down Sarah's face. "Jareth look!" She moved Iasons hand to make the wand show the tiny baby. Jareth didn't look. "Look damnit!" Sarah shouted. Finally Jareth did. The tiny 'gummy bear' shaped baby was moving about. "You wish to KILL OUR child!" The truth hit Jareth like a brick wall and he was speechless. But his silence sent Sarah over the edge. At that she pushed Iason off her and climbed down from the table, running out of the room. Elizabeth glared at Jareth. "You see what you've done?" She spat. Quickly leaving the room.

Jareth held his head in his hand. "Fool!" He yelled at himself. "What do I do now?" He looked to Iason. " You make it right, or you loss her" Iason said frankly. And Jareth's heart shattered.

* * *

Sarah retrieved Violet from Marcus, and told him Elizabeth would be along soon, it took everything in her not to allow all her tears to come out infront of Marcus.

Then she blinked to Violets room, rushing to fill a bag. "Mummy... what's happening?" "Don't worry Violet we are going on an adventure?"

"To where? Where's daddy?" "No more questions, come here." Violet took her Mommies hand and they blinked to the farm house Sarah remembered from helping the sweet lady.

"Mummy?" "It's ok Violet, she's a friend, and we are going to spend a couple days here, ok," Sarah bent down to get on Violets level. She saw tears in her mother's eyes's. "Have I done something bad?" "Oh no my sweet girl nothing at all." "Mummy... is my brother ok?" Sarah's breath caught. She placed a hand on her abdomen. "Yes Violet, you're brother is ok, he is safe with mommy, okay?" "Okay."

"I thought I heard chatter out here." Morgana opened the farm door. Please your highness, Princess come in, out of the cold I insist."

"Thank you kindly, Morgana. Please we seek Asylum for a couple days." Sarah said softly. Morgana looked intrigued.

" You and Violet are welcome to stay as long as you need, I'm afraid it's simple here, it's not what you're used to I'm sure."

"It'll be fine Morgana, thank you."

"I have some stew on the fire, just give me a moment, make yourselves comfortable. Morgana smiled widely as she closed the wooden door.

Hours later, Jareth, Iason , Elizabeth and Marcus were searching everywhere for Sarah and Violet.

"Marcus tell me again," Elizabeth said softly comforting five year old Michael, "what did she say when she came and got Violet?," "she just picked up Violet and said you'd be along, she looked upset but was trying to hide it" Elizabeth kissed her sons hair. Looking back at Jareth. "We need to talk" she said sternly. Handing Michael over to Marcus.

"Father please see to it that Michael gets fed, will you please help Marcus" Iason looked up at the King with one eye brow raised. He knew his daughter. She was clearing the grand hall of innocence.

Once Elizabeth was satisfied with how far away her father, husband and son were she turned to the King.

"How could you be so cruel!?" Elizabeth snapped. "After all Sarah's been through and overcome?!," Jareth went to speak but Elizabeth was not finished. "She heard you! Tell my father to destroy the baby! Before you even knew it was yours, how mind numbing you can be sometimes Jareth! Don't you think she has been hurt enough!?" Elizabeth was furious. "Perhaps you need reminding!" Elizabeth Concentrated on the images Sarah showed her and grabbed Jareth's shoulder, giving him the images. Jareth watched the horror slide show he knew to well.

"How did you do that?" "When you find your wife you may ask her." With that Elizabeth left.

Elizabeth was right, he had been unnecessarily cruel. But didn't Sarah understand, he was trying to protect her. And now she was gone... and he had now idea where to look. What if she had gone aboveground? He had never told her of the dangers of doing so, and she had taken his child...his children. If she had gone above, she had signed their deaths away. And it was his fault.

"That was amazing, thank you." Sarah finished the stew and looked over to a sleeping Violet. "Would you like some more? A women eating for two must get all the nutrients." Damn Morgana had to think fast. "Excuse me?" Sarah asked. "Well you have that glow, us women know, and I Well... I've always 'known' things since I was a young child. You're daughter, she has the gift as well," Morgana watched Sarah untense , and felt relief. "A gift..." Sarah thought it over.

"You sound unsure... I suppose it can be a curse in some ways too, people don't understand what they can't label." Sarah blinked a few times. " I used to say that all the time, before coming here, I mean, before becoming Queen" "Relax You're highness, I know you're from aboveground, but you are true fay. You're secret is safe with me." Sarah half smiled. "So, what makes a Queen leave the comforts of her castle, with the Princess in toe..." "I...I am pregnant, we just found out today, and the King wants it destroyed before he can be born..." Sarah didn't know why she was telling this woman everything, she the words just seemed to be flying out of her mouth and before she knew it, she had told Morgana everything about Nalan. Sarah stopped for a moment feeling a tingling on her lips. A familiar tingling she once ignored, her eyes slowly looked up to the beautiful women whom looked so much like herself. "Who are you?" Sarah's heart pounded. "Sleep" Morgana wiggled her fingers at Sarah and caught her before she crashed on the floor. She laid Sarah on a bed across the farmhouse from Violet. She walked over to the sleeping child. Tenderly brushing brown curls aside. "Soon I'll be your mummy. Sleep well, magical one."

Morgana sat at the table filling a bowl with a milky liquid. Through this she spoke to Nalan. "You have the child! Tell me you're location and I'll come get what I want!" "Rush this and it will be you're demise! Besides, theirs a problem with your plan dearest, Sarah has fallen pregnant again... it's been confirmed not to be yours... though I don't know how they sorted it out with you pouncing on the Queen everytime those sweet eye lashes of hers close'l Morgana quietly walked by Sarah using the poisonous blade to move back some curles. She rolled her eye last with envy at Sarah's beauty. " "but I wouldn't worry, she's here because the King wants the unborn destroyed, on account he thinks it's yours...I believe I deserve a thank you." Morgana played with an iron laced silver dagger. "But its not mine!"  
"Ah ah ahhhh" Morgana warned. "One mans trash is another mans treasure, I'm building trust with the child, I'll update you... and Nalan if you crash my plans I will make you suffer a thousand eternities. She slid the blades intricate cover back on it before tucking it in her skirt.

Sarah dare not move, but she heard everything. She continued acting to be under Morgana's sleeping spell. In the morning she would act non the wiser and get her and her daughter out of here.

Jareth checked his crystals all night but could find nothing. The sun was rising and he threw the crystal at the wall.

Sarah felt with the light of the sun coming up it was her time to move. She just needed to play this right. Morgana was out collecting eggs and Sarah quickly grabbed Violet.

"Well good Morning!" Morgana walked in the farm house. Sarah swallowed hard. "I was just about to make us so fresh eggs."

"Actually Morgana, I thank you for your hospitality, but I really should be getting Violet back to the castle, it's her birthday, and I can't possibly let her miss it."

"You'll be there right?" Violet asked Morgana. Morgana came closer to them taking Violets hand, Sarah held her tighter. " I wouldn't miss it for the world Princess"

Sarah smiled. "Wonderful, again thank you." Sarah even through in a hug to throw down Morgana's defenses. Sarah blinked them back to Violets room, she magicked them clean and in new clothing. As Sarah zipped up Violet's dress she noticed another swirl had appeared to the next one. " wait a moment Violet", having an idea she knew exactly what this was she conjuring up a wand, holding it over Violets shoulder blade, sure enough the swirls began coming undone. Sarah closed here eyes to see images of Morgana and Violets secret interactions, within a few moments, the marks were gone. "Ok" she zipped up the dress and like Jareth had done once before, she walked into the royal chambers throwing the wand into the fire. She wasn't surprised when she saw their bed untouched. And she didn't feel guilty that he was up all night either. He had hurt her beyond words.

Sarah refocused her thoughts on Violet. "Who's my big girl?" Violet smiled sweetly at her mother. " I think it's time you graduated to a proper bed, and Sarah magicked a big bed for Violet to sleep in. With a baby on the way, she would like to reuse Violets cradle and crib. "Oh Mummy I love it!" Of course Sarah had mad sure the bedding was light purple and pink. Violets favorites.

"Ok sweet, lets get you some breakfast and yes I'll summon Michael" Violet smiled widely.

"I'm just relieved you're alright." "Thank you Elizabeth" Sarah said softly. "Is he very angry with me?" "Don't worry about him, I gave him plenty to think about." Sarah seems quietly satisfied with that. She still couldn't shake that Jareth wanted to destroy, this baby. And what had Morgana said...  
Roberta placed some buttered toast in-front of Sarah. "It'll be easy on your stomach." "Thank you Roberta" Sarah kept on thinking about her bazaar night. She said 'one mans trash is another mans treasure.' Suddenly Sarah ran to the sink to be sick. "I'll get father." Elizabeth said. "Michael say with Violet". Iason soon appeared with Elizabeth and by then Jareth was alerted that Sarah and Violet we're back. Jareth leaned in the kitchen door way watching Sarah be fussed over. He skimmed over Violet whom appeared healthy and well, joyfully eating breakfast with her best friend. "You've got several weeks to look forward to this I'm afraid Sarah." Iason informed. "Not if the King has his way," Sarah said bitterly. Grasping onto the sink, her wedding band making a loud 'clink'

"The King wishes to speak to his wife, if she's finish playing her disappearing act." Elizabeth shot daggers at Jareth as she finished braiding back Sarah's hair, she would need it out of the way of she was to get sick again. Sarah finished cleaning her mouth with the wash cloth Roberta provided. "Elizabeth... Violet." Sarah stared at Jareth. "Of course." Elizabeth watched Sarah walked up to Jareth and then they blinked out of sight.

Jareth blinked them to the royal chambers. "Well, would you like to fuck me or give me lashings your highness, the environment you chose is confusing to me" Sarah spat angrily. Disbelieving she said it. Her words also surprised Jareth.

"Sarah..." Already annoyed she walked out to the balcony. 'One mans trash is another mans treasure' she kept thinking. Was she now Jareth's trash? Sadness crashed down on her and she covered her abdomen. 'You're not trash' she thought.

Jareth saw her tenderly holding her abdomen. And immediately put his head down in defeat. "Sarah...I..." he walked up behind her. "Please don't touch me I can't bare it" she cried.

"This baby, is ours!" She turned to him. "He is ours Jareth..." And Sarah used her magic to show Jareth the exact night this child was conceived. The night he threw that crystal at her abdomen, giving her a second chance to only give herself to him. "Remember now?! We created life, again...and you, Jareth, you want to end it, our Son," Sarah's face was red and wet with tears. "Before He even has even taken his first breath..." and suddenly Sarah couldn't breath. Everything went dark and she hit the floor.

* * *

"Sarah... Sar...ahh, time to wake up dearie." 'No. She knew the voice.' She slowly opened her eyes. Her arms bound down to a cold stone slab. Her dress cut open to expose her abdomen.

"Did you miss me?" Nalan smirked, moving in to touch his finger to her cheek. "How you've gown to be more beautiful, and he placed his hand on her abdomen one finger at a time, "you've brought me a gift, even now I can hear his strange little heart, he'll make daddy so proud, and you my sweet, what a glorious wife and servant you'll be to me." "No! Never, don't touch me! Let me go!" Sarah cried.

"Mummy?!" Sarah could see a purple glow all around her, as soon as she heard Violets voice she was able to get her shield up. Causing Nalan to jump back with red hot burns and blisters on his face. "No! The little brat!"

Sarah was able to break free of her bindings covering her abdomen with both hands. "Mummy wake up" She heard Violet whisper. And with a gasp she was awake in her chambers. Jareth, Elizabeth and Iason were all backed up but Violet whom was able to walk through Sarah's shield unscathed as sitting next to her mother. Tears fell down the sides of Sarah's eyes. Violet hugged her mother's neck and kissed her cheek. "No more bad dreams mummy, they scare me." "Me too sweetie, me too. Thank you for saving mommy, what a brave princess you are." Sarahs shield when down as she continued to focus on Violet. Elizabeth was first to approach. She reached out for Sarah's hand to offer comfort. It was then she noticed the torn dress. Elizabeth looked to Jareth and immediately he came over. Sarah was guarded, he could feel it. "Violet sweetie lets go catch up with Michael okay?" Elizabeth took the tot out of the room

* * *

.

"Sarah I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I'm just so worried about... him hurting you, that I didn't realize I was hurting you... can you forgive me?" Sarah looked at Jareth for a long time with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be considered your burden because you don't want this child, Jareth how is this baby any different then our daughter?" " He's not, I was wrong. I'm so sorry" he took her hand. Just as he did flashes of her dream were shown to him. "Did he harm you" Jareth looked sarah very seriously in the eyes. "He wasn't able to this time... I could hear Violet."

Jareth looked down to Sarah's torn dress. He placed his hand on her abdomen, finally making the first positive connection to this pregnancy. He couldn't contain his smile. In his smile Sarah could see everything there that was meant to be from the start. "Iason can you please check?" Jareth grew deeply protective. "I told you, he didn't hurt me..." Iason pulled out the scope to listen for the babies heartbeat. He moved it around a few times. " what's wrong?" Sarah cried. "No worries Sarah, remember the baby is very small, just give me a minute, ahh there were are" Jareth waved his had over the scope pulling up a crystal he sat next to Sarah and in the crystal there was a very fast thumping. "See my precious." Jareth kissed her on the forehead, and Sarah kept listening to the heartbeat of her unborn son. " Everything looks good Sarah, summon me right away if she faints again," Iason took leave and as soon as the door closed Jareth gently took the crystal and magicked a stand for it, placing it on the fireplace mantel. He then magicked a new gown on Sarah.

"Please precious, say you forgive me."  
"I forgive you, Jareth. Tell me you want our baby she placed her hand on her abdomen"  
" yes, yes I do Sarah of course I do."  
She wrapped her arms around him. "I Love you Sarah." "An I You Goblin King, father of two." Sarah giggled. " Speaking of, we have to get to our birthday girl." Sarah jumped out of the bed.

"Sarah we do have to address what just happened... the vision you had..." Jareth said sullenly. "And we will, after our daughter's birthday."

Elizabeth and Sarah decided to get the children ready together. Violet of course wanted her favorite purple gown, and Elizabeth matched Michael with a little satin handkerchief. Sarah place a Tiara on Violets tender curls.

"Are you ready?" Sarah whispered in Violets ears. Violet turned around to her Mommy and placed her hand on her tummy. "Butterflies?" Violet wondered.

"Yes, my little Princess is going to meet the four other Kingdoms tonight, do you have butterflies in your tummy too?" Sarah asked intuitively. Violet shook her head slowly. She placed her had back on her mommy's tummy. "Be good baby brother." She whispered to Sarah's abdomen. Sarah looked up to Elizabeth who was smiling at the child's growing empathy.

"Don't worry Violet, I'll be with you" Michael said taking her hand. And the too mothers awed at the children. A knock at the door brought everyone out of their daze. Marcus stepped inside. "Wow, don't to two look picture perfect! And you're mothers look amazing as well." Marcus kissed Elizabeth and gathered up Michael. "The King wishes to see you two, we'll see you at the party." Marcus shut the door leaving with his family.

"Let's go my sweet girl." Sarah picked up Violet and headed to Jareth. She blinked thinking of him and they found themselves in the grand library. "Oh Sarah you shouldn't.." Jareth took Violet from Sarah. "No more heavy lifting." "Jareth, Violet is not heavy." Sarah tickled the birthday girl, giggles broke out, echoing in the Library. "I wanted a little family time before the big party, and," Jareth put Violet down, pulling out a beautifully wrapped box from his pocket. Violets face lit up. "For me Daddy?!" "Open it Princess." Sarah looked on Smiling. Violet opened the small package to revile a rose gold chain and locket, Jareth helped her open it, inside were photos of Sarah and himself. He clasped the neckless on the delighted child. "Look Mummy!" Violet beamed. "I see, it's lovely sweetie." Violet fiddled with the locket for a moment. "Can we go to my party now?"

"Yes of course! We can't be late for your first ball can we?" Jareth lifted the tot up in the air, she giggled in delight.

Moments past by then hours. Sarah found herself exhausted, But Violet was soaking up the attention and as Promised, Michael didn't leave her side. Sarah Smiled At that, as Jareth seemed to be busy with guest most the night, speaking of Nalan no doubt. The children from the other Kingdoms were getting along so well, and Violets natural Curiosity for the third kingdoms winged fairies proved to be a real kindling for the two kingdoms as they awed in Violets sweet nature with Carolanna, the kingdoms most treasured child, one that took three hundred and fifty years to bare. Violet and Carolanna became quick friends, and happily played and giggled together.

It was then that Sarah saw Morgana approach her daughter with a stuffed bear, Violet Seemed confused and distressed. At this point Elizabeth had come up to Sarah. "Everything good?"

"Until now..." Sarah quickly moved to Violet Interrupting the Morgana's attempt to give the child her gift. Sarah's adrenaline was flowing and Elizabeth quickly paced behind her. "What do mean you don't remember me?" Morgana asked Violet frantically. "I removed your mark on my Child!" Sarah said trough clinched teeth. "But that's impossible...," Morgana tried to speak. "No you don't get to talk."  
."Aunt Lizabeth!" Violet ran to Elizabeth, frightened, She hadn't felt her mother so angry before. "It's ok, shh no tears on your birthday, it's just a guest." Elizabeth comforted the Princess. Sarah bent down and kissed her child. "No worries my butterfly. Mommy will get rid of the bad lady" Jareth watched the scene from afar but couldn't see who was upsetting Violet and Sarah. "Elizabeth Excuse me... I have to take out the trash... Morgana." Sarah raised her eyebrows, reaching out her hand then they disappeared. Jareth appeared to late. "What's happened here?" Jareth took Violet in his arms. "Who's Morgana?" Elizabeth asked. Reading Jareth's shocked face expression. Elizabeth blinked a few times and walked away. Hoping her friend was ok.

In the gardens.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sarah shouted at Morgana. Shoving her to the ground. "Please, Sarah..." Morgana struggled to her feet. "It's your highness! You Dare address me as if we are friends, you tried to take my daughter!," Sarah took a step forward her green eyes blazing. "You're working with Nalan, you planned to hand me over to him and what? Take my place?" Morgana tried to stand her ground, but feared the strength and power coming off of Sarah. ". It was I who was in his arms when you left! You took MY place" Morgana felt she'd gained the last words taking a book from her blue velvet hooded gown opening it, hoping to begin the curse, blinding Sarah's memories, but before the witch had a moment to get herself out of the situation Sarah saw red. "You know what this garden needs?" Sarah waved her hand and before Morgana could even lift her eyes from the book, she turned to stone. Jareth blinked to Sarah's location. "Are you Alright?" "I'm fine, just getting some air." Sarah smiled at her work and headed back into the party, her heart ached at Morgana's words, but she had to keep her head on straight. Jareth look at the statue in confusion. Placing his hands in his hips, frustrated at her dismissal of him.

It was nearing ten o'clock and the guest were beginning to leave, Sarah wished them at well and thanked them for coming, she held a sleeping Violet in her arms, regardless of Jareth's concerns of any heavy lifting. Violet was still her baby and she would soak up these moments. Finally the last of the guest left and the ballroom was empty. Sarah kissed Violet in the cheek and smiled, it really was a delightful night. "Here let me take her," Jareth reached out his arms. " I've got her" Sarah said softly kissing Violets cheek, magicking her clean and in a night gown.

" I'm going to tuck her in, I'll be in our chambers in a bit" Sarah kissed Jareth softly and smiled. "We'll talk then..."She added. Knowing he'd want to know about tonight's excitement. Jareth seemed satisfied for the moment watching Sarah leave, once Violet was tucked in, Sarah then fought her fatigue and dashed to the grand library, after a bit of some searching she found the one. "Dark Magic" it was a small book bound with black leather and gold font.

Sarah climbed up in the window seat, making herself comfortable amongst the many cushions and began reading. If she was going to fight Nalan she needed to know what she was dealing with.

After an hour Sarah's eyes grew tired, she looked up at the moon resting the open book on her chest and clasping her hands on her abdomen. "I'll always protect you and you're sister, I wish you could speak to me the way she did," Sarah whispered before she drifted off into slumber.

( see Amy Lee's Music video "Speak to me" for dream sequence)

"Sarah, Sarah wake up" "Hmm" Sarah woke up, confused at where she was for a moment. Jareth was looking at her concerned with the book in his hand. "We'll talk about this," he held up the book. "In the morning, you need to rest it's nearly midnight." Jareth lifted Sarah in his arms and carried her to the royal chambers.  
"I Dreamt of him," Sarah said softly into Jareth's neck. Jareth stopped. Afraid, fearing Nalan was at it again. "I dream of our son, here in the gardens," and Sarah drifted of back to sleep in Jareth's arms, he smiled brightly, hearing how content she was, and so close to him in this moment. He wanted to bottle up the feeling. He'd been so busy trying to keep his family safe, he was missing important moments.

Jareth magicked a comfortable cotton gown on Sarah and placed her gently in their bed, he climbed in next to her, kissing her forehead. Taking her hands he closed his eyes seeing her dream. It was the most breathtaking sequence he had seen, if he had only known what it was like to get Sarah's visions. And the Child, their son, fair like him. It made Jareth Smile. The Child would be blonde, and from the looks of it happy, but why did Sarah keep going back to that Statue, there was much they needed to talk about.

* * *

A/N: Clearly I do not own "Speak to me" By Amy Lee. please take the time to view the video on youtube to get Sarah's dream POV. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Sixth Kingdom

"Mummy! Mummy wake up" Violet pounced on Sarah waking Jareth immediately. "Hey there, Easy Violet, you have to be careful of mummy's tummy." Sarah continued sleeping, exhausted from the party, Morgana, and staying up in the Library.

"Let's let mummy rest ok?"  
"Ahh, but" "No, no, no fussing, mummy needs rest" "But you don't take me to breakfast, Mummy does..." Jareth felt guilt wash over him. "Today Daddy is going to spend some time with you, okay" Jareth sat up quietly. " Now let's whisper so we don't wake mummy," Violet looked skeptical, but she really did want to spend time with her father. "Okay, I have to go potty." Violet announced. And helped herself to the restroom. Jareth was astonished, he didn't know Sarah had potty trained their daughter already. He heard the toilet flush and then saw Violet step up on a stool to wash her hands. Curiously he walked into the bathroom, Violet stood on a stool with her name carved into it. Jareth placed his hands in his hips. He felt out of sorts. He didn't even know about a personalized stood Sarah undoubtably made for their daughter.

"Come on Daddy, I'm hungry" Violet slipped into her room waiting for her father to help her get dressed.

He was surprised to see Violet's crib was gone and a beautiful bed was in her room. "When did you get a big girl bed?" Jareth asked his daughter. Violet climbed up the two steps it took to get on her bed, and she began giggling and jumping. "Mummy did it for my birthday, she said I'm a big girl now."

"Did she now?" Jareth caught Violet mid-jump and tickled her, the child's laughter was like music to his ears. With everything happening since Violet's birth, Sarah had single handedly made sure the child had a normal life experience. Jareth found himself in awe of Sarah again. "Okay now, what to wear..." Jareth said very seriously. Opening the wardrobe of mini gowns... humm, this was Foreign to him.

"You know what I bet mummy would like to pick out what you wear today, you can have breakfast in your nightgown." Violet crosses her arms. "It is not lady like to walk around the castle in my nightgown Daddy!"

"Says who?" Jareth crossed his arms and for a moment they stood the same. "Mummy... she's the boss"

"Is that so... did mummy say that too?" Jareth puffed up his chest.

"Well if that's true, you're Daddy here is going to need some assistance..." Jareth realized in this moment Sarah had completely done this on her own, she seemed to have a routine with Violet he knew little about.

" Don't worry daddy..." Violet took his hand smiling up at him. She then used magic to dress herself for the day. Jareth was astonished, and bent down to his tot. " let me guess, mummy taught you that?"

"Yep!" Violet giggled. " now let's go, I'll miss Michael for breakfast!" Violet proclaimed, pulling Jareth out of her room to the kitchen.

Sarah listened to them as she lie in the bed, it was refreshing to hear Jareth with Violet. Sarah knew as soon as he showed up in the kitchens with Violet that Elizabeth would come looking for her.

Devising a plan Sarah quickly got up. She had work to do. She dressed quickly and headed to the gardens.

Once there she looked at the statue of Morgana long and hard. The rage that built up inside her had her wanting to blast the beautiful statue into oblivion, but then reason would take over and she would calm down, trying to place things in order, who was this woman and how did she come to work with Nalan. Soon frustrated tears were glistening in Sarah's eyes as she covered her abdomen. She wanted answers but didn't know how she was going to get them now. She wanted to fight, but couldn't risk her family. Soon sarah was pacing, biting her bottom lip.

"Sarah?'" She heard someone call out, she halted with a start, looking up the staircase leading to the garden was Jareth. Sarah took a deep breath. It was time they talked.

"I was frightened when you weren't were I left you... are you alright?" Jareth noted Sarah's nervous agitation. Sarah was torn, she wanted to scream at him, for his actions, and coldness, for his secrets. But right now, with the way he was looking at her with such love and concern, what she wanted most was to run to his arms. Everything was so tangled up inside her and she needed to find some resolve.

"No Jareth, I'm not... alright" she answered honestly. Looking deeply at him as he descended the stairs. Feeling her essence Jareth reached out for her testing for her reaction. He could feel she was scattered and afraid.

She hesitated when he reached for her but gave into her need for his warmth. She admitted finally to herself, she wasn't going to get anywhere being at odds with her husband.

As soon as she touched him she blinked them to the massive study. "Before we start this discussion Jareth... I need you to understand that I need you to hear me, and answer me honestly. But first, where is Violet?"

"Our daughter is with Elizabeth, playing with Michael, I promise to listen and answer your curiosities to the best of my ability, all I ask precious is you do the same for me."

"Fair enough." Sarah took a seat in the lush chair behind the desk, it was normally where the King would sit to conduct his business with the kingdom, but he knew full well, it was not the priority, nit pick over seating; she was making a silent statement, and Jareth received the message clearly, if he was going to gain his wife's trust back, he would let her take the lead.

"Who is Morgana?" Sarah said quickly. A wave of nausea overcame her, she placed her hand on her stomach and took a slow breath.

Jareth sat infront of her. Noting her discomfort.

"She is a powerful sorceress from the banished sixth kingdom. After you... left the labyrinth, and refused me, Morgana was relentless at her attempts to take your place."

"Why?"

"I'm not rightfully sure, I can assume to become queen, the Labyrinth would not have her, nor would I," Jareth raised his eye brow, feeling a tinge of jealousy swirling off Sarah. "She looks like me..." Sarah almost whispered. "Surely you would have,"

"Sarah, are you suggesting I tried to replace you?" Jareth scoffed, almost offended.

"It was her intention." Sarah leaned forward. Eyes blazing.

"Precious, why don't you tell me what you're leaving out..." Sarah sat back, she wasn't ready to admit her misguided actions. At her silence Jareth grew frustrated. "Fay mate for life, they are matched up to their equal, Morgana was delusional, she thought she could glamour her way into my heart, no amount of magic in the under or aboveground could take your place, in the labyrinth, in the kingdom and most of all in my heart. I rejected her. And in her bitterness she and my cousin tried to have me dethroned, they tried to steal my kingdom through deceit, Nalan tried to find you, to use you against me, these are very dangerous laws to break... and your safety, even before you wished yourself here was my priority.

"Nalan tried to use me against you before I came back?"

"Yes," a painful look crossed Jareth's features. Sarah bit her lip. She decided to leave that part alone, already knowing what Nalan was capable of. "You never spoke of a sixth kingdom, before... I'm assuming that's where..."

"My cousin was a cruel leader, many of his subjects fled, few made it." Jareth said carefully. And a shiver ran down Sarah's spine. Jareth walked over to a rack, where maps draped much like quilts, seeking a hidden one he carefully pulled it out lying on the desk infront of Sarah. "Here," he pointed to the sixth kingdom, the illustrations of the kingdom were bleak, and Sarah found them to be dark and jagged, very different from the flow of the other five kingdoms, which were full of color and light.

At the top of the map, was the Labyrinth, it was void of its life and color. Jareth noted Sarah's soft touch over their kingdom. "That was after my love," Sarah knew he was referring to when she had left. She sighed, a wave of guilt washing over her. Had she known... she would never had left. Jareth pulled an updated map out, showing a much brighter Kingdom where they reside, the six kingdom was removed.

"So its gone? Just like that?" She asked looking to an empty sixth kingdom.

"Nothing is ever truly erased in the underground, I'm sure he still is there, however it is no longer recognized to the other Kingdoms, as I said laws are taken very seriously here, seeking out to harm a future queen earned him banishment"

"What about what he has done," Sarah said in a shaky whisper. " We are working on that, the crimes against you... the charges Nalan has, he has earned a death sentence." Sarah noticed Jareth's hands were clenched. "He has eluded the kingdoms efforts in finding him thus far" Jareth stopped pacing and sat back down.

"He was working with her...Morgana." Sarah mention with as much might as she could. "How do you know this?" Jareth asked slowly.

"The farm women I healed... I... I don't know, and when you wanted to destroy our child..." Sarah was shaking, she was visibly upset. "When I took Violet I went to the farm house, I overheard Morgana's plans to hand me over to Nalan, it was her plan to take my place, as Queen and mother to Violet...that's what those marks were on Violet..." Jareth rushed over to Sarah when she began to sob. The thought of putting Violet in danger hit Sarah hard.

"Sarah, are you saying you were with Morgana when you ran from me?"

"I didn't know who she was, and then she tried to take Violet... she said I was your trash and Nalan's treasure because you didn't want this baby. I removed the marks from Violet..." Jareth's blood ran cold. Rage coursed through his veins.

"Do you have ANY idea the danger you were in?!" He shouted.  
"Yes I do, and right under your nose!" It was Sarah's turn to shout. "She came here last night! In the castle, walked right up to Violet...but I took care of it..."

"The statue..." Jareth crossed his arms looking up, he felt foolish, and most of all he felt remorse, had he kept his temper in check... none of this would have happened. He sighed in defeat. "So What Sarah, you thought you'd read a few books," the black book she'd been reading magicked into his hand, he slammed it onto the desk, the loud clap made Sarah jump. She closed her eyes, trying to find the nerve to keep this up. "And fight him yourself?" Jareth leaned on the desk with both hands looking intensely into Sarah's eyes.

"Yes." She answered simply. It was the truth after all.

Jareth stormed out of the library. Slamming the door for dramatic effect, Sarah winced at the loud bang. She sighed deeply and reached for the black book, only to have it dissolved in her hand. "Damnit Jareth," she rested her head in her hands, letting the tears fall silently.

Looking up from her frustrated tears, Sarah saw a stack of opened letters. Two, from the third and fourth kingdom, sharing their alliance against Nalan, and offering Jareth whatever assistance he may need, and with added condolences to the Queen. She shook her head letting out a peeved puff. As she stood an unopened letter fell to the top of the Mahogany desk.

It was small and the edges were burnt, it was sealed with black wax, with no specific markings engraved in the wax. Feeling a bit intrusive, Sarah ran her finger slowly under the parchment, breaking the wax seal.

Why would a King such as yourself leave such a precious possession so unprotected, could it be cousin you are lacking control? My offer stands, you know I can take the unruly wench off your hands, in our previous days you'd not think twice on the matter. Tick tock cousin, my patience is wearing thin... oh and do send Morgana back to me, I find Stone gray is not her color. - N

Sarah's hands shook with fear and betrayal. From the way this letter was written... Sarah stopped her train of thought. It had to be Nalan being manipulative. No way could Jareth be corresponding with him. Sarah shook her head in disbelief and walked to the window overlooking the gardens. Immediately her eyes were drawn to her husband, standing in-front of the statue, and with a wave of Jareth's hand. He undid Sarah's spell, Morgana reanimated and it looked as if Jareth was having a conversation with her. But it was when he took Morgana by the elbow and led her in the palace walls that Sarah gasped. Dropping the letter, she backed away from the window.

She swallowed hard, damning her tears. She placed a hand on her abdomen, protecting her unborn son... and... " Oh my god, Violet!" Sarah rushed out of the study. Trying to feel Violets essence. She blinked herself into Violets room in the corner facing Elizabeth putting the Princess down for a nap. "Sarah, you gave me a fright," Elizabeth stood up from Violets bed. "Are you Alright? What's happened?"

"It's Jar..." just as Sarah began to speak she felt an arm snake around her abdomen and a blade to her throat. She let out a scream before it was quickly stifled by and unforgiving grasp on her mouth.

"Sarah!" Elizabeth cried out. "Mummy!" Violet screamed in unison with her auntie. Elizabeth found herself on Violets bed gathering the child trying to protect the small bundle, whom was thrashing about trying to get to her mother.

" Now Sarah be a good Mummy and calm the child before she alerts the entire underground or she'll see her Mummy bleed to death before her sweet little eyes" Nalan whispered harshly in her ear.

"Shhh baby it's ok, hold onto Auntie Elizabeth" Sarah cried. "Please you don't have to do this!" Sarah pleaded, "not here". She felt the daggers blade sting her neck. Sarah look right into Elizabeth's eyes hoping she remembered her promise. "Elizabeth, promise me." Sarah weeped, as she cried out from the blade, blood tricked down her neck.

* * *

Jareth was closing the lock on the enchanted dungeon, Morgana had no way out, no magic would work and the iron laced silver bars would keep her put. It was when Jareth went to blink back to Sarah that he heard her cry out. Jareth immediately blinked to Sarah's location only to see Nalan and Sarah disappear in a cloud of black smoke. Elizabeth held Violet in horror. The child was screaming for her mother.

"What has happened here!" Jareth screamed, in shock. Elizabeth pulled Violet close. "you were to late!" Elizabeth cried. "He took Sarah..." Comforting Violet as best as she could.

"Nooo!" Jareth screamed. Violet cried louder for her mother. Jareth turned his attention to his daughter gathering her up in his arms.

"Shh it's alright my lovie, Daddy's going to fix this, I'll get mummy back." Jareth kissed Violets cheek, looked to Elizabeth, "please have Marcus meet me in the grand hall, tell him to gather our men, I have to get her back... I have to get her back." Jareth looked down in despair. The last time he spoke to Sarah he was so cross with her. Elizabeth reached out for Violet. " I'll look after her, go..." Violet wrapped her arms and legs around Elizabeth clinging to her for dear life.

Jareth rushed away summoning Marcus himself, Elizabeth gathered Michael and took the two to the playroom. She quickly cleared her tears, trying to remain calm for the children. "Please auntie Elizabeth I want my Mummy..." Violet begged.

"I know sweetheart, you're daddy, and uncle Marcus are going to gather an army and find your Mummy, I promise."

* * *

A/N : talk about edge of your seat, ok thats all I've got for now but I promise to update asap. I'm sorry about any grammer mistakes, please be forgiving. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : As good as dead

Sarah and Nalan appeared in a damp stone room. She immediately assumed they were in the sixth kingdom. Sarah concentrated and began to shield herself. Nalan felt the familiar burning and shoved Sarah to the opposite stone wall. She covered her abdomen protectively.

"Give it up dearie, you're as good as dead here" He smirked. She kept up her shield, looking at Nalan defiantly. "Have it your way, I have all the time in the world." A door appeared behind Nalan, he swiftly left; as he did the door disappeared and stone wall replaced it.

Sarah slid down the wall, both hands now on her abdomen. Tears burned her eyes, as she let out a shaky breath. She cried for her daughter, she cried for her unborn son, and she cried out of sheer frustration. Her neck burned, she didn't want to frighten Violet anymore then necessary, so she hid the amount of pain the blade caused. From the burning, she knew immediately it was laced with iron. She moved a shaking hand to her neck and tried to heal the still bleeding wound. Her efforts were fruitless. She simply was too week in this place. " As good as dead... and now your treasure," Sarah whispered, making herself as small as possible.

* * *

"Have we levied all the soldiers from the four kingdoms?" Jareth paced infront of Marcus.

"Yes, sire and our soldiers are ready as well, what do you expect upon approach?"

"Nalan has nothing and no one that will fight, he'll use Sarah... he'll no doubt force her to magic an army." Jareth walked to the window, rage flowing through him.

"Can we stand up to the Queens magic?" Marcus feared this would be Nalan's move.

"We could risk harming her in the process...Damn!" Jareth hit his fist on the stone. It was then, Jareth looked down a the discarded parchment. Quickly reading it his, stomach twisted. "Marcus see too it our route to the sixth kingdom is cleared and the other kingdoms Soldiers are at their post ready to join, it's a four days journey, we leave as soon as all the four kingdoms are informed." Jareth spat. Clutching the parchment. Then he disappeared.

* * *

Sarah didn't know how long she was kept in the cold, dank windowless room, she quit counting the hours after 32. She knew she needed water and Nutrients soon, if not for her, for her unborn. Her magic was nearly depleted and she felt the sickening weakness that came with Nalan's presence. She heard a thud and tightened her arms around herself. Soon there was an opening in the room and Nalan stood in it. "I suppose you've learned your lesson..." he walked towards her. She recoiled. "Come with me dearie," he bent down to stroke her hair, she whimpered and withdrew from his touch. "Get up" he grabbed her arm, crudely pulling her to her feet. She was dizzy.

The halls were poorly lit. Sarah dared to look around as he pulled her along, there wasn't much to see. His 'home' seemed to be falling apart. Sarahs stride slowed, triggering Nalan's anger.

Nalan stopped abruptly yanking Sarah to him, he crashed his body to hers, slamming her to the wall. "You will do as I say! When I say move... you MOVE!" He wrapped his hand around her neck squeezing tightly, her breath caught, oxygen cut off.

* * *

As Jareth approached Morgana's cell holding up the letter from Nalan, he no doubt knew Sarah read. "Morgana! What is the meaning of this?" As Jareth reached the cell bars, everything darkened. Morgana smiled. Not giving the parchment a glance. "It seems your precious... is in distress," she laughed wickedly. Looking to the small bars looking out to the Labyrinth. Jareth's heart raced, and he blinked to the gardens. Outside the sky was a dark gray. And the garden seemed to be dying quickly. "No...NO!" Jareth blinked back inside. Only to see Elizabeth running to him. "Jareth, it's Violet!" "What is it?! Where is she?" His eyes widened with worry.

"With my father, she sick." Sick. Sick... his baby girl was sick. His labyrinth was dying and his love was in the hands of a monster. "Damn!" Jareth shouted. He appeared in Iason's exam room. Violet was motionless. Her cheeks flush, lips bright red.

"What's wrong with her Iason?" Jareth demanded.

"She has a fever, I'm doing all I can to help." Iason answered evenly. Jareth touched Violets small forehead. She was burning up. "Fay children don't get sick" Jareth said his voice failing him.

"Please sire, I'll keep her comfortable. Get her mother back to her." Jareth looked at Iason for a long time wordlessly, as if looking for an answer no one could provide. He closed his eyes. Blinking back to Morgana. Jareth look at the green eyed beauty with all the hatred and rage building up inside him. "When this is over, I will see to it, that you are disposed of along with Nalan!" Then he was gone.

* * *

Sarah clawed at Nalan's grasp, fighting for air. "Now that I have your attention, you will do as I say, right?" Sarah answered with her eyes. "Good" Nalan smirked releasing her throat. Sarah immediately gasped and coughed, her lungs crying out angrily for air. "Enough!" Nalan pushed her forward. But she fell to the unforgiving floor. She let out a cry she tried desperately to hold in. Enraged Nalan kicked her in the back, causing her body to flip. She tried to move her hands to protect her abdomen, but she wasn't quick enough, the next kick was felt there and she quickly drew her knees up. "No! Nalan please don't" she pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want, just please, stop." Nalan gathered himself and pulled her to her feet again. He touched the blood the gathered at the corner of her mouth. She again recoiled. Her body screaming in pain. "Come, you must be starving." He grabbed her arm, Sarah felt her body moving again, but she was completely disconnected. Soon they were in a dinning room lit up with red and black candles.

He shoved her into a chair at the end of a table, an tray of food sat there waiting for her. It appeared to be some kind of soup. Her mind warned her, but she knew she had to force herself to eat. Nalan sat next to her. And began to eat his meal. Watching her carefully.

"Go on, you must feed my heir!" Sarah wanted to throw up. She blinked, fighting tears and did as she was told. She couldn't risk another beating, she wouldn't risk losing her child, if she hadn't already.

"After supper, you will use your magic to create an army, no doubt my fool of a cousin will fight for you. I don't intend on giving you up..." he paused looking at her with his dark eyes. " Sarah, if you try anything... he'll get you back...in pieces" Sarah dropped her spoon at that.

She looked at Nalan in horror. "Good girl" he praised. "Go on then, I don't want a weakling when it's born." Nalan waited until Sarah began to eat again. She clinched a fist in her lap. Her mind racing about what to do.

She watched as a meek older man entered the room with a tray. On it were two goblets and a loaf of bread. "Ah thank you Oren" Nalan placed a goblet and the bread in-front of Sarah. She eyed him carefully. "Go on then, drink" he shoved it in her hand, she was relieved to see it was water, and drank greedily. Nalan smiled. "Oren, more for my Queen." He demanded. She was grateful for the hydration, and felt strength returning to her. With her strength she felt Violet, and Jareth. She was mindful not to show this and continued with her soup. She bit back tears when she felt her daughter in distress. She felt the Labyrinth itself calling to her. And soon she was silently coming up with a plan. 'Just stay alive' she told herself.

* * *

"No more waiting, we go tonight!" Jareth informed Marcus, who was standing next to Elizabeth. She looked up at him full of worry. "Please come back to me." She said softly. "Don't doubt it for a moment." He reassured her. Elizabeth walked up to the fuming, worried King. "Bring her back." Elizabeth's tears fell quickly. She turned suddenly and left the study.  
"Ready?" "Let's get the bastard!" Marcus responded.

* * *

Another day passed. Sarah played her part to keep from being harmed. Nalan was being generous in feeding her. She was grateful for at least this. She had come up with a plan. Ready at any moment. She did what she could to bide her time to gather strength. When the time came she would do as asked, all that was left her to do was come up with a plan to protect herself when Nalan Inevitably found out.

That night Sarah was given a cot to sleep on, in her windowless, doorless prison. After waiting an hour of silence, she felt safe enough to reach out to Jareth.

* * *

Jareth was starring straight ahead. The second and third kingdoms soldiers had joined them and in a days time they would be in fourth kingdom. Suddenly Jareth felt a coolness all around him, moments later he could feel Sarah's essence. 'Jareth' he heard her voice in his head. He stopped abruptly. "Halt!" Marcus commanded to the following soldiers. "What is it?" Marcus asked Jareth.  
"Shh, just a moment," Jareth closed his eyes. Marcus looked on in confusion. 'Sarah, precious are you alright?' Jareth spoke back, grand relief washing over him. 'Jareth, he's making me create an army, I don't have much time... you must hurry, remember what you did to the book...' 'What?! What book?' Silence. 'Sarah!?' Jareth felt despair as her essence dissipated.

"Ride on!" Jareth commanded, giving his steed an order to run.

* * *

Sarah adjusted on the uncomfortable cot. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Violet.

Elizabeth held the small child in her arms. She looked so frail and sick. Suddenly Violet began to stir. "Mummy?" Elizabeth tried to comfort the fevered child. 'Violet my sweet girl' Sarah hiccuped a cry. "Mummy? Mummy where are you I can't see you, where are you?!" "Violet?" Elizabeth shifted, assuming Violet was having a fever dream. But then she felt a warmth around her that she could only identify as Sarah. Elizabeth looked around curiously. 'Shhh baby Mummy will be home soon, please hold on, daddy is coming to get me and bring me back to you' "Mummy I want you to come home now, I don't feel so good" Violet cried. 'Please my sweet flower don't cry' Sarah's heart ached for her daughter. "Mummy," Violet whined. 'Shhhh hush now don't be scared through this time of darkness...' Sarah sang Violet her lullaby.

* * *

Elizabeth could see sweat bands pouring off Violet. She immediately summoned her father. When he looked Violet over he smiled.

"Her fever broke," Elizabeth beemed. "She'll be on the mend now" Elizabeth hugged her father. Taking Micheals hand from Iason. "It's ok, sweetheart, Violet is getting better." Micheal smiled at his mother and moved to look upon Violet himself.

* * *

Satisfied with her communication Sarah relaxed the best she could. She had drained herself reaching out to her family and needed time to recharge. She forced herself to rest. Humming the lullaby as she held her abdomen.

Suddenly the brick wall shifted and iron bars took there place. On the other side of the bars stood Nalan with a dark look upon his face. "I don't know what you think your are doing Sarah," the iron door opened, Nalan stepped in the room with her. "But I did feel your essence change, which means..." he sat next to her on the cot where she continued to cover her abdomen. Thinking fast she had to come up with something to throw Nalan off. "You're trying to use magic," he entered her personal space, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Do you understand what this means dearie?... I'll have to punish you." Sarah shivered. "I am in pain, I was trying to heal myself...for the babies sake," she offered Cautiously, backing away from him as much as she could.

"Seeing that I'm satisfied with the army you built, I'm feeling generous..." "Generous?" Sarah seethed. "You are not generous, you're an vile creature!" She couldn't help but spit out. Nalan moved around her like a snake. Grasping her arms and throwing her to the stone floor. It was then she noticed he left the door to her prison open. However he was on top of her in no time. With sickening speed he yanked up her dress, he crashed his mouth on hers forcing a kiss as he undid his pants. "Please no!" Sarah cried. "Please the baby, you could hurt the baby!" She screamed in horror as he only grew more excited by her screams. Nalan held her arms above her head as he entered her, she screamed at violation, kicking and fighting to free her hands as he continued his vicious assault on her. "My Queen you feel amazing!" He peered. Sarah felt sick. Hot tears escaped her eyes as she once again looked at the open prison door. With everything she had she punched him in the face, causing him to roll off her, the gumption earned her a slap across the face. She cried out rolling into her front. It was now or never.

Quickly she stood up, kicking Nalan in the Groin. He gasped out in pain, curling into a ball. Sarah ran to the open door, grabbing the bars pulling it shut. She screamed as the iron burned her palms. However it was necessary to get away. She magicked a lock on the door, she heeved trying to catch her breath. "You bitch! I'll kill you! You hear me?! I'll kill you and that abomination you're carrying!" Nalan staggered to his feet.

She brushed back the hair in her face from the struggle. "You will NEVER touch me again." She locked eyes with him, making sure he understand the severity of that promise.

Sarah held onto the cold stone to help her walk down the halls Nalan had lead her down before. She cried from her more recent assault, holding her abdomen in desperation. She needed to get to a healer and quickly.

She could hear Nalan screaming her name as she made it to the dinning room. Oren walked into the dinning hall amid all the noise. He spotted Sarah holding onto the table, completely disheveled. At the sight of him Sarah worried that all her efforts were in vain, but to her Surprise, the gentle man spoke to her softly.

"You highness, are you alright?" He walked over to her helping her to a chair. "Please..." she cried pulling away from him. "I will not harm you, we are all prisoners here..." he said sadly. Sarah saw honestly in his eyes. "Please you must help me," "Anything to escape this place highness..."

"Sarah..." she corrected.  
"Sarah.." he repeated. Holding a cloth to a cut on her hairline. She hissed in pain. Everywhere hurt. She was unaware her head was also injured.

After showing Sarah a safe place to rest, Oren brought her a warm meal and some water. Once she was able she needed to get out of here.

Feeling her magic recharging. She magicked herself clean, her recent assault horrified her making her feel dirty everywhere. She tried to heal herself but after cleaning herself and changing her filthy clothing her magic was drained. She placed her hand over her small swell. She worried if she didn't heal herself somehow she'd lose her baby.

* * *

Jareth led the five kingdoms for days, now they were finally nearing the sixth kingdom. Jareth stopped to look at the decaying jagged castle, it was surrounded by a stone wall.

"Ready the soldiers to siege the gates" Jareth ordered Marcus with concern in his voice.

"Men, battering ram!" Marcus called out. And they began cutting down a large tree to carry out the orders.

"In the dinning hall, you said you all are prisoners here... how many are there?" Sarah drank the water carful of her injuries.

"Fifty give or take... Master... Nalan will not let us go in peace, he has killed those of us whom have tried to escape... men, women, children, no one was safe to his cruelty," tears filled Oren's eyes "My daughter and her infant child, my granddaughter were his last victims." Sarah could only imagine the pain this man must be feeling. " I'm so sorry for your loss Oren," Sarah cupped his hand with her battered one. "My husband, the Goblin King is on his way here to attack the castle, if I don't get you and any survivors out I'm afraid what harm may unintentionally befall you, we must go now... are there stables?" "Yes, but only one horse I'm afraid," that's alright, as long as we can quickly get everyone out, I will lead you to safety for your kindness."

Oren never felt so full of hope. "I'll have the horse ready, and gather the survivors."

"Right... lets go." Sarah finally smiled. After all she endured she would be leaving this place.

"Go!" The soldiers hit the door with the makeshift battering ram. "Again!" Marcus commanded. Jareth watched on in frustration with every moment that passed.

* * *

Suddenly the doors slowly began to open.

"Halt!... hold your ground!" Marcus shouted. Everyone stood in Shock as a horse slowly appeared in the opening, following behind it a huddle of sullen, dirty people.

Jareth looked carefully at the rider, She was disheveled, and injured but seemed to circle the people, in a protective stance. Jareth heard the soldiers whisper her name and bow at her presence however his mind refused to believe.

"Sarah..." He whispered. Dismounting from his horse, running to her.

As soon as she locked eyes with him. Her defenses release and she stumbled off the horse. Jareth nearly held her up as she was finally able to release her strength. "These people are victims," she explained. "They need our help," she went weak in the knees and Jareth scooped her up in his arms. "The army is fake, like the book you left in your study," her eyes were beginning to roll back in her head. "Jareth," she whispered. Resting her face in his neck. "He's in the castle, Nalan" then the world went black.

Jareth cradled her looking over the wounds that were visible. He bit back tears. Rage burned through him. "Sarah? Sarah my love?" Jareth gave her a little shake. Marcus looked on as Jareth feel to his knees. "You highness the Queen still draws breath! We have this, get her back to the kingdom!" As Marcus spoke reason to him, Jareth indeed watched Sarah's breath rise and fall. He looked up at Marcus and nodded,"I want Nalan alive and bright back for punishment." Jareth spat out. "It shall be done." Marcus assures. Jareth looked back to Sarah, he fought tears and blinked Sarah and himself to Iason.

Marcus gathered the survivors and sent them with a group of soldiers on to the Goblin kingdom. He then ordered the rest to take care of the weak army inside, he then stormed the castle for Nalan. "Forward!" Marcus led them to the awaiting army.

"Attack!"

Soon a cluster of shields and swords broke out, however anytime, One of Nalan's men were hit they would burst into black dust. The battle was swift and effortless for the large army made up of five kingdom. "Alright spread out! Seek out Nalan, use force if you must, but do not kill!" "Bring forth the cage!" Eight men caring an iron cage brought it to the forefront. "Be ready and waiting for us!" Marcus told the soldiers in charge of the cage.

* * *

"Iason! Iason!" Jareth's voice broke as he laid Sarah on the examination table.

"Oh my god... you've done it." Iason gaped in shock.

"Heal her, NOW!" Jareth spat. Iason got to work immediately. Jareth sat next to her. Once he grabbed her hand, and closed his eyes everything in her captivity was shown to him. Red hot rage built up inside him. He swallowed it down, gently placing her hand on her abdomen. "Iason, our child?" "It grows, alive" Iason project the image for Jareth to see. The 'gummy bear' seemed to have doubled in size, and it was moving. "Thank you Iason...please summon me when she can be moved." "Of course." Iason continued to work on Sarah feverishly.

* * *

After combing the Castle Marcus and his men found and captured Nalan. They were making the journey back home. In three days, they would arrive with Nalan, the soldiers returning home, no losses. They couldn't have asked for a better outcome, and it was all due to Sarah's sacrifice.

Jareth informed Elizabeth, Sarah was back and that he received word that Marcus was on his way back with a captured Nalan.

Elizabeth begged to see Sarah but Jareth forbid it, stating Sarah needed time to heal, even he had to wait for word from Iason.

Violet too begged to see her mother, and too was denied due to her state. "As soon as I can bring Mummy to her bed I will bring you to see her my sweet child" Jareth soothed Violet. Holding the sobbing child in his arms. Elizabeth offered to take her. "You'll be no good to Sarah if you don't rest as well" she reasoned.

"I'll rest when my men are back and Nalan is dead." Jareth said darkly.

Jareth felt himself being summoned. Elizabeth looked to him as he handed over Violet.

"Come sweaty, Daddy needs to check on Mummy," "then we'll see her" Elizabeth soothed.

As Jareth made his way to Iason he looked out at the labyrinth, more damage spread across the land. He sighed heavily, blinking to Sarah's side.

"I assumed you're aware of her injuries..." Iason asked frankly.

"Just how she got them." Jareth said in controlled anger.

"She had four fractured ribs, a cracked skull, many bruises, her wrist was broken, and she had torn ligaments in her left ankle... her right eye socket had a bad contusion," Iason sighed deeply..." internally her spleen was ruptured, I removed it. Her bruises will faide... I'm afraid the psychological damage will take longer, she was assaulted-"

"I know what happened..." Jareth fought the bile rising. " Is she in any pain?"

"No, she is sedated currently. You may move her" Iason informed, Jareth took Sarah in his arms, kissing her forehead.

He blinked to their chambers, magicked her clean, her hair falling perfectly around her, he magicked her in a cotton gown, and once she was tucked in their bed he magicked the bruises away from her face and neck. After doing so he ran his finger along her cheek. He checked over the stitches on her neck, satisfied with her sleep state he summoned Elizabeth to bring Violet for a short visit.

After explaining to Violet that Mummy would be sleeping for awhile to heal her body back to normal and all better, the child seemed satisfied and cuddled next to her mother, ever so gently. Jareth watched as blues, and purples danced around each other. He noted Violets eyes were closed, they were communicating. And soon Violet was sound asleep next to her Mother.

Elizabeth let out a few tears as she took Sarah's hand. She squeezed it gently then left the family.

* * *

A/N: please review and let me know what you think, what do you think will happen next? what about Morgana? how long will sarah take to recover? your thoughts prompt my writing! thanks, hope you enjoy!


End file.
